Kendra Stone Volume 4: Butch's Last Case
by guardianM3
Summary: Butch's past comes back to hurt him and his friends.
1. Chapter 1: Birthdays

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: For those of you who don't know or haven't yet read the stories before this one, I suggest you that you do. First, there is a story that is sort of a prequel under the TV show "Walker Texas Ranger" which is titled "Introducing Kendra Stone". The rest of the volumes all are under the TV show "Sons of Thunder". The first volume is titled "Kendra Stone Meets the Sons of Thunder: Volume 1" and the second volume is "Kendra Stone Volume 2: Missing". The third volume is "Kendra Stone Volume 3: The Reunion".

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthdays

The air was cool during the pre-dawn hours as two people trekked up the trail that lead to the top of a ridge that overlooked a vast forest. The lights from their flashlights bobbed up and down as their feet struck against the rough trail. One hiker stopped for a moment to breath in the mountainous air.

A flashlight shone onto the first hiker's face and Hunter just smiled. "It is chilly out here." Hunter said as he crossed his arms over his chest for warmth.

The flashlight lit up its owner's face. "You're the one who decided to take me camping in October." Kendra replied as she shifted her backpack to a more comfortable position and then she continued to walk on. Hunter caught up to her and walked next to her.

It was a good half an hour before sunset before they had made it to the top of the ridge and gazed out across the forest. The sky and the clouds were beginning to light with blue, violet and orange.

"Look at that sky!" Kendra exclaimed as the various colors of the sunrise filled her eyes and shone on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Kendra." Hunter said as he turned from the sunrise and kissed her on the cheek.

Kendra turned her head to look at him. "I think you can do a lot better than that, Mr. Prescott." She said with a devious smile.

Hunter kissed Kendra more deeply on the lips and after a while pulled back. Kendra cocked her head and looked at Hunter with raised eyebrows. "Now, you do know that you owe me another one actually _on_ my birthday?"

"Yes, I know. But I wanted this hike to be a surprise." Hunter replied as he looked over the land once again.

"It was quite a surprise." Kendra said as she too, studied the daylight that was starting to stretch across the treetops of the forest below them.

She studied Hunter out of the corner of her eye. He had a serene and excited look on his face that brought a smile to Kendra's lips. The rays of the sun shone on his hair and reflected in his eyes, making them shine like emeralds. She recalled his dashing grin and the sound of his voice when he had asked her out to coffee for the first time. At these memories, Kendra's smile grew wider and she chuckled inwardly.

Hunter sighed and then turned back toward the trail. "Well, we should be heading back."

"Way to kill the moment, Hunter." Kendra said jokingly as she turned her head to look back at him.

"Don't worry, Kendra, there will be many more moments to come. But it won't be a moment it will last longer than that." Hunter said as he turned and walked up to Kendra giving her a longing kiss.

Hunter broke away and took her hand into his. "Let's head back. We have to get packed up and get onto the road."

"All right." Kendra replied reluctantly and with a sigh as they began to walk down the steep trail the sun warming their backs.

* * *

Hunter and Kendra returned to Hunter's apartment a couple of hours after they had returned to their campsite and had quickly packed up Kendra's car.

"Let's stop at Uppercuts for a drink." Hunter suggested as he set his bag down near the door but he still had his mail in his hand.

"I need to take a shower first and put on some clean clothes." Kendra said as she set her bag down next to Hunter's bag. She bent down to her bag and grabbed some clean clothes. As she went to take her shower, Hunter pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hey. I know, I know. We're going to be a little late. I'm sorry about that. Yeah, we'll be there in fifteen to twenty." Hunter said quietly into his cell phone as he kept an eye on the bathroom door.

"All right, see you later." Hunter said as he hung up the phone and headed to his room to get a change of clothes. He sighed loudly as he looked at his watch. He was thankful that Kendra never took too long in the shower.

He returned to the living room and he stared at the bathroom door. Kendra's smile came into his mind. Then it became her troublemaking grin and that fire that came to the surface of her blue eyes. The door opened and Kendra stepped out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt, placing her hair into a ponytail. She looked at Hunter who was still staring at the area of the door.

"Uh, Hunter?" Kendra asked as she studied Hunter's transfixed face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I should take a shower." Hunter said as he headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kendra shook her head and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The look on Hunter's face flashed in her mind and she smiled.

* * *

Hunter and Kendra arrived at Uppercuts in Hunter's Dodge Viper. Once they entered the bar, a shout of surprise filled the air as well as confetti, the sound of noisemakers and the words of happy birthday.

Standing beneath a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' stood the entire Malloy family, Carlos, Butch, Lyle, Cassie and Kim.

Besides the banner, there were about two dozens blue balloons that were tied to the table filled with various dishes and platters. There were blue and silver streamers all around the bar as well as a chair that was decorated with the blue streamers that had silver glitter on it meant for Kendra to sit down in.

"Thanks guys it was quite a surprise." Kendra said and then she looked at Butch. "You closed the bar for today or something?"

"Only for a few hours." Butch replied as he led Kendra over to a table of her favorite prepared dishes.

"Wow. Thank you everyone. Even though my birthday isn't until Tuesday." Kendra replied with a smile as she studied the contents of each of the dishes.

"This was the only way to surprise you. So, are you going to start filling your plate or not? We're not supposed to fill our own, until the birthday girl goes first." Carlos replied.

"Carlos, be nice to Kendra. This is her birthday party, so there is no need to rush her." Katie said as she gave Carlos a firm look, but after a few seconds, she laughed at the puppy dog look on Carlos' face.

Kendra filled her plate first and everyone else followed she sat down in her chair. She was about to stand up because she had forgotten a drink when Hunter came over with two beers in one hand and his plate of food in the other.

"Where are Walker and the others?" Kendra asked as Hunter sat down beside her carefully placed his plate onto the table before he put down the beers.

"The Rangers and Alex would have come but they are working on an intense case right now." Hunter said as he handed Kendra her beer.

"I understand. I still get presents from all of them, right?" Kendra asked her face serious but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I think so." Hunter replied as he nodded his head and then took a sip of his beer.

It had been a couple of hours since the party had begun. Cassie and the Malloy family, not including Trent, had left after Kendra had opened her gifts and they all had cake and ice cream. Butch had opened the bar to the public not long after they had left. The bar had several customers within a few minutes.

About half an hour later, the door opened and a woman with black hair dressed in a turquoise pantsuit and carrying a tape recorder in her hand. Another woman stepped in behind her wearing a camera around her neck.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McMann. I'm Claudia Banks and this is Piper Montgomery." The woman said briskly once she had reached the bar.

"Pleasure to meet you both. You are little early." Butch said leaving out the fact that they were an hour early as he finished wiping off the bar and had tossed the towel underneath the bar. He walked from his bartending position and stood before the two ladies with his right hand outstretched toward Claudia.

"Yes, well 'better to be early than late', my grandmother always used to say. Besides, I have to meet with someone in about an hour." The reporter said quickly as she shook Butch's hand. "So, this is Uppercuts." She said shaking his hand and then looking around the bar that had about a dozen customers in it already.

Butch shook Piper's hand giving the photographer a smile and then replied to Claudia, "Yes, ma'am."

The reporter noticed the 'Happy Birthday' banner. "I thought that Uppercuts was going to be 15 years on Tuesday?"

"It is. We had a friend's birthday party today, even though her birthday is also on Tuesday. It was the only way we could surprise her." Butch explained.

"How interesting! Was she here fifteen years ago when Uppercuts opened?" The reporter asked, trying to get an interesting angle to this story.

"No, but she is a waitress here." Butch replied trying not to smile at the photographer who had just rolled her eyes at her boss.

"Oh." The reporter replied sounding rather disappointed but figured that it would make a less than boring story anyway.

She began to ask Butch questions about the bar and then she went around the room interviewing the customers and of course, the remainder of the group from the birthday party.

The reporter than asked that everyone stand beneath the banner so her photographer could take a picture. Once the photographer had everyone set in the perfect arrangement, snapped the picture.

Claudia shook Butch's hand again, thanking him and then she abruptly took off out the door. Piper smiled apologetically at Butch as they both said goodbye to one another. Piper caught up to the reporter near the car they had driven to get here.

After the reporter and the photographer had left, Carlos and Kendra were playing a game of pool. They both had two balls left, not including the 8-ball, which they needed to win the game.

"My two remaining balls are going into the far right pocket while the eight ball is going into the opposite corner." Kendra said as she lined up her shot.

"No way are you going to make that shot Kendra, it's just way too…" Carlos began but stopped when Kendra had made the shot and had in effect had won the game.

Carlos brought his jaw back to its normal position and coughed. "Ok. I let you win because you are the birthday girl." He said as he nodded his head and failed to convince Kendra that is what he had done.

"Do you want to play again, Carlos?" Kendra asked her head cocked slightly to the side as she studied his eyes.

"Nah. How about I buy you a beer?" Carlos said as he placed the cue down onto the table and headed toward the bar.

"Uh-huh." Kendra said as she placed her cue on the table and followed Carlos up to the bar.

The teasing back and forth between Carlos and Kendra began and lasted until Butch grabbed two set of boxing gloves from behind the bar. Kendra was all for it but Carlos said that he couldn't hit the birthday girl. Kendra made a promise that she would one day get Carlos into the ring for a match. No one argued with her or tried to dissuade her, much to Carlos' disappointment.

Trent clapped his friend on the shoulder and bought him a couple shots of whiskey.

* * *

A man stepped out onto the road that leads out of the prison. The wind caressed his recently shaved face as he took a deep breath of air and of freedom. He waited as a taxi drove up and he got in. He told the driver to head to the city.

The taxi driver dropped him off at Coffee Bean Café. He went inside, sat down at an empty table, and ordered a coffee and two Boston Crème Doughnuts. As he waited for the coffee, he spotted a newspaper on a nearby table and grabbed it.

He read the day's date of Tuesday, October 15, 2002 and began to scan the articles on each page, trying to find one that piqued his interest. A picture with a familiar face caught his eye and then he quickly read the article.

The man hadn't noticed the waitress bringing him his coffee or doughnuts. He sat there, reading the article and then he read it again.

Once he had finished reading it the second time, he crushed the newspaper in his hands. He was about to tear the newspaper apart but then he opened it back up to look at it again. He studied the picture and reread the caption. A smile came onto his lips as he folded the paper and stood up.

He set some money on the table, more than enough, as he stuck the newspaper in an inside pocket of his coat. He left the café and walked down the street. As he walked down the street, he began to whistle a triumphant tune.

* * *

uardianM3: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Volume 4. Please review. I will try to post the next chapter between a week and a week and a half.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Calls

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Calls

The phone rang in the Uppercuts bar. Butch handed one of his waitresses' two beers and a shot of whiskey before he went over to the phone that was hanging on the wall. "Hello, this is Uppercuts." Butch said into the phone.

The other end was silent. Butch repeated his greeting, but still no sound. Butch hung up the phone with a bewildered look on his face, but then he shrugged and headed back to work.

"Hello, Butch. We need to talk for a few minutes. Alone." Lyle added as his gaze swept over a couple of customers sitting at the bar even though they hadn't heard a word he had said since he had been talking quietly to Butch.

"All right, Lyle. Let's go into my office. Julia, I'll be gone for about five." Butch looked at Lyle and noted the urgency and seriousness in his friend's eyes. "Make that ten minutes." Julia nodded her head as she took orders from a table of six.

Butch set the towel that was lying on his shoulder underneath the bar and followed Lyle into his office. Once the door was closed, Lyle's face became worrisome.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked, not bothering to sit down, or offer his friend a seat, knowing that Lyle didn't want to sit down.

"He's out. He got out a couple of days ago." Lyle said as his green eyes looked into Butch's brown eyes.

Butch nodded his head a couple of times and sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest and half sat, half leaned against his desk. "Have you heard anything from him?" Butch asked quietly observing his friend's reaction.

Lyle shook his head as he began to pace in front of Butch. "No, I haven't. I'm worried about him contacting you." He stopped pacing once he realized what he was doing and stood firmly before Butch. It was his turn to study Butch's reaction.

"I haven't heard from him." Butch replied, not wanting to bring up the silent call that he had received just a few moments ago.

Lyle nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "All right. I just wanted to let you know." Lyle's relieved face turned slightly grim as he looked at Butch. "If he does contact you or does anything, you will let me know, right?"

"Yes." Butch said staring straight into Lyle's eyes.

Lyle accepted Butch's word and he suggested they go back into the bar, since he was meeting Hunter there in a few minutes.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Lyle." Hunter said as he stepped up to his uncle who was sitting at the bar. Hunter studied his uncle's face and his smile disappeared as lines of worry appeared on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Hello, Hunter. Nothing. Nothing at all. So, how was your hiking weekend with Kendra? I never had a chance to ask you at her birthday party." Lyle said as he motioned for his nephew to take the seat next to him.

Hunter sat down not taking his eyes off of his uncle's face. Lyle smiled at his nephew with reassurance. Hunter, knowing that his uncle tended to keep things to himself for a while, decided to tell his uncle about the weekend.

Kendra entered the bar about halfway through Hunter's story and gave Hunter a passing kiss on the cheek before she put her apron on. "Hello, Mr. Prescott." Kendra said as she looked at Lyle. She paused for a moment and looked at Hunter. "And hello to you as well, Mr. Prescott." Kendra said as she smiled at the two men.

"You can call me, Lyle." Lyle pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Kendra said with a grin as she headed toward a table at the other end of the bar to take some orders.

Lyle looked at Kendra with a raised eyebrow and when he glanced at his grinning nephew, he clapped him on the shoulder. "So, you really like her, don't you?"

Hunter came out of his revere as he turned to look at his uncle. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Are you going to introduce her to your parents? Your father keeps asking me questions about you."

"What sort of questions?" Hunter asked, his curiosity rising.

Lyle smiled. "Oh, just questions about if you have a female companion and things like that."

"What did you say?" Hunter asked, as he looked his uncle in the eye.

"I told him to ask you." Lyle said with a grin as he turned to look at Butch and ordered a root beer.

Hunter chuckled and ordered a root beer too. The idea of introducing Kendra to his parents remained in his mind as Butch and Lyle talked.

* * *

Kim sat at her computer working on research for one of Carlos and Trent's new cases. She felt as though someone was watching her. She didn't move her head as her eyes scanned the room. There was no one there. The two PI's had gone downstairs to Uppercuts to chat with Lyle, Hunter and Butch, while Kim and Kendra worked. Trent had asked Kim if she had wanted anything, but she declined because she had picked up a salad on her way to work.

Trent returned to the office a few hours later and asked Kim if she wanted him to take her home. She replied that she had her car and would be a couple more hours. She told Trent that he may as well go and get some sleep.

Trent nodded and said good night before he went out the door. Kim got up and made sure the door was locked. Then she went into the inner office and made sure that the window in there was closed and locked. She shut the door and went back into the outer office.

Kim still had the feeling of being watched. She shook her head and tried to focus on her work. She heard a sound coming from the inner office. She stopped typing, shut off her music that was on low and strained her ears to listen for any more sounds.

She knew no one had come in the through the door from the street. She also knew that no one could have come through the window in the two boys' office, because she would have heard it open, since it tended to make a squeaking noise. Also, she had locked it less than an hour ago.

She then heard a squeaking noise that caused her to push her chair back and jump up toward the closet that had a broom, dustpan, a mop and a bucket, as well as other various cleaning supplies.

She heard the sound of someone ruffling through papers. She walked cautiously toward the door carrying the broom like a bat. She turned the knob and swung open the door. She quickly flipped the switch that turned on the fluorescent lighting. There was something on the stack of papers on Carlos' desk.

It was a little gray mouse. Kim giggled nervously to herself as she lowered the broom. She backed out of the room and shut off the light. She wrote the boys a note telling them about the mouse and asked them to get a mousetrap.

She went back to work feeling a lot better that it had just been a mouse. She pushed aside any feelings she had had about being watched. It had only been a mouse.

The phone rang and she jumped. She put her hand over her pounding heart and told herself that she was just being paranoid. She thought that is was probably Trent or Carlos checking up on her. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

There was not a sound on the other end. Kim frowned into the receiver. "Hello, is anyone there?" No one responded. Kim quickly returned the phone to its resting place. She bit her lip as she stared at the phone. Kim shook her head and went back to work on the computer.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. I'm not sure how long it is going to take me to get chapter 3 up. Chapter 3 has some important details that I need time to work on. Hope you all will continue to read this volume.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Words

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Odd Words

Kim shut off the computer and stood up. She stretched out her arms and began to work the kinks out of her neck. It had gotten very late and she wanted at least a few hours of sleep before she had to return to the office.

She grabbed her bag and went out the door. Before she headed down the steps, she locked the door and double-checked to make sure that the lock was secure. Satisfied, she descended once her feet plopped onto the pavement, a shiver ran up and down her spine as though it were lightning.

"Calm down, girl, it was only a mouse." Kim said to herself as she shook her head.

She walked to her car, scanning the street before her. The street light provided plenty of light for Kim to see that no one was there but her. Kim gave a sigh of relief and scolded herself again for being so jumpy. Kim's keys jingled as she began unlock her car door.

Kim sensed that something was coming onto her fast and was about to defend herself with one of many defensive moves that Trent had taught her, but she wasn't quick enough. She didn't have time to comprehend that something had struck her on her head from behind.

Kim slumped to the ground and tried to open her eyes to see her attacker, but her eyes wouldn't obey her command. She could 'see' with the street lamp above her the shadow that between her and the light. She was about to scream when her attacker struck her across the face.

Kim whimpered as the new pain caused her face to throb. She wanted to yell at him, to beg him to stop but she couldn't speak. The fear hindered her. She so wanted to attack him and she was about to command her arms and legs to do so, until he struck her again, even harder.

"He is capable of murder." The man said as he struck her again. And again, until all she saw was darkness as though she was falling into a dark cave.

* * *

Kendra ran into the hospital and went straight to the nursing station. "What room is Kimberley Sutter in?"

The nurse looked up from her computer and saw the worried and pale face standing before her. She gave Kendra a reassuring smile. "She is in room 303."

"Thanks." Kendra said quickly as she took off down the hall. She came toward the room and saw Trent, Carlos and Butch standing outside of Kim's room, silent and casting worrying glances toward the door.

Kendra remained silent even though she wanted to ask them a dozen questions.

Dr. O'Connell stepped out of the room and stood before them. She could feel their anxiousness and the loving concern for their friend.

"Ms. Sutter will be all right. She has many bruises, two cracked ribs and a broken arm. She was struck on the head by an unknown object, so she has a concussion. I know that she will heal quickly and well, but she has to take it easy." Dr. O'Connell said firmly. "She's awake so all of you can go in and visit with her. For a short while."

Carlos rushed past the doctor and into the room followed by Trent and Kendra, with Butch in coming in last.

Kim lay in the hospital bed with her arm in a cast, bruises on her face and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"How are you feeling?" Trent asked her softly.

"I…I'm alright." Kim answered uncertainly as her eyes roamed her friend's faces and saw their heartfelt concern.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Kendra asked and regretted that she had asked that question too soon.

Kim carefully shook her head. "No. I didn't see his face." Kim's voice trembled and Carlos gently took her hand in his.

"He…he did say something…totally odd." Kim said after a moment had passed, giving her time to steady her voice.

"What did he say Kim?" Trent asked.

"He said 'He's capable of murder'. Then he just…he…" Kim said her eyes watering and tears began to stream down her face.

Kendra leaned down and held Kim gently as the sobs increased as a dark shadow flashed within her mind. Trent placed his hand gently on Kim's shoulder as the sobs began to wane.

"We should let you get some rest. Don't worry, we will be right outside the door, so you can call out for any of us and we will be here in a second." Kendra said as she grabbed a tissue gently wiped the tears off of Kim's face.

"Thank you." Kim said as she sniffled and attempted to smile at them.

Carlos gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze and released her hand. He stood up but he couldn't make his feet move toward the door. Butch and Trent were having the same trouble with their own feet. Kendra had to practically push the guys out of the room so Kim could get some rest.

"She's going to be all right." Kendra said once she closed the door. The image of Kim bruised and crying wouldn't leave her mind.

Trent nodded his head slowly a couple of times. Carlos slapped the wall with both hands as he leaned against it. Butch's face was unreadable as he stared at the door.

Kendra turned her head slightly as she heard someone approach them. She was glad to see that it was Hunter.

"How is she?" Hunter asked as he gave Kendra a comforting hug.

"She's going to be all right." Trent said as though he had spoken from a long distance away as his gaze lingered on the door to Kim's room.

"How about I get all of you some coffee?" Hunter suggested since it was five o'clock in the morning and he knew that none of them had had anything to eat and would need some type of fuel to keep them going.

The guys didn't answer with a word or a signal. Kendra nodded her head and signaled to Hunter that she was going to stay there. Hunter kissed Kendra on the cheek as he left.

Kendra's gaze lingered on each of her companions for several moments each, trying to determine which ones she would have to keep an eye on the most.

Butch stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall next to Carlos. Trent was still staring at the door as though he was seeing something a long distance off. Kendra knew that he was probably picturing what Kim had gone through, for it was going through her mind as well.

Walker, Trivette, Sydney, Gage and Alex stepped out of the elevator and walked over to them.

"How is Kim?" Sydney asked gently as she looked at each of them in turn.

"She's going to be all right." Kendra replied as she cast a cautious glance at Carlos, Trent, and Butch. She knew that they were rather protective and wouldn't sleep a wink until whoever had harmed their friend, was locked up. Of course, she wouldn't either.

"Can we see her?" Alex asked as she patted Carlos on the shoulder.

"Yes, but not too long." Kendra said as she stepped aside. Sydney and Alex went in, while the men stayed behind.

"Do any of you have any information?" Gage asked carefully.

Kendra shook her head. "Trent called me from the hospital, saying that Kim had been…hurt." Kendra finished not wanting to use the word 'beaten' but she knew that no matter what word she had used, she could see the pain cross each of their faces. "We haven't spoken to DPD yet."

Walker nodded, and gave them each a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before he went into the room to see Kim. Trivette and Gage passed them, saying a few words of reassurance to each of them.

Kendra couldn't hold in the anger any longer as she kicked the wall and ignored the throbbing pain of her toes. She wanted to find whoever had hurt Kim and make him pay, not by locking him up, but by hurting him. Seeing Kim's tears and sensing her terror was something that Kendra was never going to forget. Trent and Carlos looked at her with understanding.

Hunter returned and handed each of them a cup of coffee but none of them bothered to take a sip.

Alex and the Rangers came out of Kim's room. They decided to head to work, letting Trent, Carlos, Kendra and Butch know that they were just a phone call away.

Dr. O'Connell had forced the five friends to go to the waiting room that was only a few doors down from Kim. She didn't want them blocking the hallway.

Butch's gaze was lingering down the hallway toward Kim's room. He hadn't even taken a sip from the coffee that Hunter had brought for him. Those words that Kim had spoken wouldn't leave his mind. Those words were simple but very familiar to Butch. He hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was because he didn't want his past to interfere in the present.

* * *

guardianM3: Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Lily Winters

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lily Winters

_**(Flashback - 15 years ago)**_

Butch and Beverly heard a knock on the door. Beverly went over, answered the door, and motioned for the woman to enter. The woman's heels thudded softly on the thin carpet as she strode into the room. Her style was sharp and showed her femininity well. She wore a burgundy skirt with a white blouse that accented her curves. Her hair was pinned back with some tendrils of her brandy colored hair hanging loose, providing a soft aura around her sharp yet pleasant face.

"Hello, Mr. McMann, I'm Lily Winters. I called your secretary earlier about wanting to hire you." Mrs. Winters said as she stretched out her manicured hand.

Beverly was about to correct Mrs. Winters about her being an office manager, not a secretary but Butch sent her a look telling her to let it be.

He then clasped the woman's hand and shook it. He motioned for Mrs. Winters to go into his office. Butch closed the door once he had followed her into the office, leaving a frowning Beverly who began to mutter underneath her breath.

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Winters." Butch said as he went around the desk and stood until Mrs. Winters had sat down.

Butch had sat down as Mrs. Winters took a deep breath. "I believe my husband is having an affair, Mr. McMann." .

"What makes you believe that, Mrs. Winters?" Butch asked as he grabbed a pen and set a legal pad before him.

"He is gone at all hours of the night. I've smelled another woman's perfume on his clothes. He doesn't seem interested in me at all. Especially…that way." Mrs. Winters said as she cleared her throat and looked over Butch's left shoulder.

Butch didn't seem to notice and jotted down a few notes. "Well, Mrs. Winters I can find out for you whether or not your husband is cheating on you. I'll need to know where he works, the kind of car he drives as well as the license plate and any other information that you believe may help me. Now, my rates are…"

"Anything will be fine, Mr. McMann. I just want proof because I want to divorce him and this is the only way that I can do it so he will not bother me."

"I see." Butch said.

"How soon can you get started? Money is of no concern to me, Mr. McMann." Lily said as she opened her purse and pulled out her checkbook. She quickly filled out the check, tore it out and handed it to Butch.

Butch's eyebrows rose at the amount of money that Lily had written.

"Now, Mr. McMann I believe that will cover the basic expenses. When the job is done I will be writing you another check for the same amount." Lily rose and headed toward the door.

"Mrs. Winters…" Butch began before Lily spun around and raised her hand to silence him.

"I know I am paying you far more than your rate, Mr. McMann, but I want this over with as soon as possible." Lily became distracted for a moment and bit her lip. She shook whatever memory or thought that had penetrated into her mind.

Butch nodded and escorted Lily to the door. He watched her go down the steps and get into her car before he closed the door. He turned around only to have Beverly standing there and studying him.

"Yes, Beverly?" Butch asked as he headed over to the small counter to pour himself a cup of coffee and one of Beverly's homemade blueberry muffins.

"That woman is trouble." Beverly said as she fixed Butch with a firm eye.

"I believe that most women are." Butch replied as he added a good amount of cream into his coffee and stirred it with a spoon.

Beverly frowned as Butch took a sip of his coffee. "I know that sometimes our clients are…colorful…but some of them shouldn't be allowed past that door. I don't know exactly what trouble that woman has around her but I know that it isn't good."

Butch smiled at Beverly. He had known Beverly for almost a decade and had relied on her instincts several times. But he did have instincts of his own that he had come to trust them.

"It's a routine 'spouse cheating and wanting proof for the divorce'. It isn't anything to worry about, Bev." Butch said giving Beverly a reassuring smile before he headed back into his office.

Beverly couldn't be reassured and knew that woman had just brought trouble into the office.

* * *

Butch watched as Peter Winters left the office building and got into his car. He had Beverly do a quick background on Mr. Winters. Butch knew that following Mr. Winters was going to be a challenge since the man had been in the army and would probably notice if someone was following him.

Butch knew patience. When he was boxing, he knew when he had to hold back until the right time. It was the same with following someone. He had to be patient and let his target make the move first before he did.

He followed Mr. Winters to one of the older neighborhoods within the city. Mr. Winters parked his car around the corner and walked briskly to a blue house with white trim. Butch saw him knock three times on the door; wait about ten seconds before he repeated. The door opened instantly and Mr. Winters slipped in.

Butch, who held a camera in his hands, didn't even have a chance to take a picture of who had opened the door. He took note that all of the curtains in the house were closed and was certain that there would be no shadows, for even from this distance he could tell that the curtains were made from a thick fabric.

Butch sighed as he rubbed his chin. He knew that it would be a challenge to get the pictures and information that Lily Winters wanted so she could quickly divorce her husband.

As he waited for Mr. Winters to come out of the house, his mind couldn't help but think about Mrs. Winters. Her presence had resonated with business but in her honey colored eyes was something that Butch could not figure out.

Several hours passed as Butch's mind shifted from work to Mrs. Winters. Then, the door opened and Butch instantly had the camera ready. The door was open just enough so that Butch had been able to take several pictures of a woman inside.

He ducked low as Mr. Winters walked to his car and drove past Butch. When Mr. Winters was a far enough distance away, Butch started his car and began to follow. He gazed back at the house in the mirror and wondered who the woman was inside the house.

He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he was going to find out soon. He concentrated on blending within the traffic and not losing Mr. Winters in the process.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Worries

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Worries

Hunter had finally convinced Kendra to leave the hospital for an hour. She had spent that time in his apartment, baking. He had wanted her to rest since it was late in the afternoon and she had been at the hospital since early that morning, but she had refused. He had decided not to push it.

"I'm worried about Butch." Kendra said as she took a sip of her coffee as Hunter was preparing his own.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked as he added a spoonful of sugar to his coffee and placed the lid on.

Kendra frowned as she recalled what had happened yesterday. "I was about to go into his office at Uppercuts to ask him something, but he got a call, so I waited. He said 'Hello, this is Butch.' Then, there was silence for a few minutes."

"So?" Hunter asked as he paid for their coffee and followed Kendra out the door.

They headed out the door and began to walk down the street. "Well, then he just slammed the phone down."

"He obviously didn't like what he had heard." Hunter said as he sidestepped two roller-skating kids.

A frown came onto Kendra's lips. "I don't think the person on the other end said anything. And Butch was acting really strange that day."

"How was he strange?" Hunter asked, his curiosity rising.

"He forgot one of the customer's names and he mixed up _two_ drink orders." Kendra said pointedly as she slid into Hunter's car.

"I see." Hunter said as he got in and placed his coffee in the cup holder. He turned and looked at Kendra. Her face was still pale and he could see the tiny worry lines around her mouth and eyes. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right.

He took Kendra's hand in his and gave a comforting squeeze. Kendra leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hunter smiled and started the car.

* * *

Hunter knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice from the other side of the door said.

Hunter opened the door and went in. Lyle was on the phone talking rapidly to the person on the other end. Hunter walked over to the window and gazed out as he waited for his uncle to finish his phone call.

Hunter heard the phone return to its receiver and he turned around just as his uncle rose from his chair. "Well, that is settled."

Before Hunter could reply, the phone rang. Lyle gave a silent apology to his nephew with a quick nod of his head before he picked up the phone. "Lyle Prescott."

Less than a minute later, Lyle's face paled and he hung up the phone.

"Uncle Lyle, what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Uh…nothing…nothing at all. It was just a prank call." Lyle said as he took a couple of deep breaths. He plastered a reassuring smile on his face for is nephew. "So, do you want to go and get some dinner?"

Hunter frowned at his uncle's smile and remembered that Lyle had done the same thing when they had lunch together at Uppercuts. He could tell that his uncle was hiding something and his gut was telling him that whatever it was, it had to be inexcusable.

"Oh. How is Kim doing today?" Lyle asked as he walked around his desk and headed to the door.

"She's doing better. Kendra baked her some of her double chocolate cookies." Hunter said as he allowed his uncle to walk through the door first and then followed.

"Ah, good. Good. I'm glad to hear it." Lyle said as he walked down the hall smiling briefly at those he passed.

Hunter had to quicken his pace to keep up with his uncle. He had never seen Lyle this nervous and agitated before. "I wouldn't mind going to dinner with you, Uncle Lyle, but…" Hunter paused.

"Ah, of course. What should we pick up for them? Pizza or grinders?"

"I…don't…don't know." Hunter stammered.

Lyle stopped and turned around to face his nephew. Hunter stopped to keep from running into his uncle. "Look, Hunter. I know that this time is difficult for you …" Lyle began before his nephew interrupted.

"Kendra told me that I should go and catch up on some of my work, but I couldn't concentrate. I just wanted to be with her." Hunter said. "I'm sorry, Uncle Lyle, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Lyle placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and the two pairs of green eyes met. "Go be with Kendra if that is where you feel you should be." Lyle squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "She is one stubborn woman and I think she really does want you there, but she doesn't want you to become behind in your work."

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, that defiantly sounds like Kendra. I can't believe I didn't even realize that was what she was doing."

Lyle gave Hunter a fatherly smile. "So, what should we bring them?"

* * *

Kendra, Carlos and Trent were with Kim keeping her mind occupied by playing a game of poker.

"I still say we should make this strip poker, but it would be unfair to Kim since she doesn't have much on anyway." Kendra said as she laid down her hand which was a Flush.

Carlos laid his hand down of Three of a Kind and Trent had Two Pair.

"Oh yes, truly unfair." Kim said with a grin once as she laid down her Four of a Kind and gathered the pile of chips, adding it to her large collection.

Carlos frowned at Kim's pile of chips and looked at the ten chips that he had left.

Someone knocked on the open door and they all looked at the doorway to see Detective Ryan.

"Perhaps you three should go get some coffee or something while I speak with Ms. Sutter." Detective Ryan suggested.

"I want them to stay." Kim said firmly.

Detective Ryan frowned but he nodded his head. He entered the room and stood at the foot of Kim's bed. He pulled out a pad and a pen. "Miss Sutter, you may tell me everything from the beginning.

Kim squeezed Trent's hand as she relayed the story to Detective Ryan. Carlos kept his gaze on Kim as she spoke, while Kendra would glance at an impassive Butch once in awhile.

Detective Ryan scurried down several pages of notes and asked Kim a few questions.

"Take care, Ms. Sutter. I assure you that we will catch this man." Detective Ryan said with such care and concern in his face that it caused Carlos and Trent to send each other puzzled looks.

"Thank you, Detective Ryan." Kim said.

Detective Ryan gave Kim a nod and then hesitated a moment before he turned and left the room.

Carlos looked at Trent, his eyebrows still raised, while Kendra began asking Kim whether she wanted to play Rummy or Crazy Eights.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review to let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Car Trouble

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Car Trouble

Carlos' keys jingled in his hands as he walked to his car. Somehow, Katie had pushed and prodded him to go to his apartment and get some sleep. He could barely remember riding the elevator and stepping into his loft. Or that Katie had dragged him to his bed, had him take off his shoes and had actually tucked him in.

When he had awoken a few hours later, he walked into his kitchen and found a note on his refrigerator door telling him that there was a bag of her homemade muffins and some orange juice inside.

He had eaten a muffin and drank a glass of orange juice quickly, knowing that Katie would surely know if he had done so or not.

His lips curved slightly as he pictured that Trent and Butch had gotten the same treatment that he had had.

He unlocked the door to his Durango and was about to get in, when he realized he had forgotten his wallet. He closed the door and began to walk back to his apartment. He was about halfway there when he heard an explosion, was thrown off his feet, and landed several feet away from were he had been standing.

* * *

Carlos sat in the back of the ambulance answering one of the EMT's questions about whether or not he had any allergies, when Kendra's car pulled up. She didn't even shut off her car as she jumped out and ran to the ambulance, with Trent right behind her.

She sidestepped one of the officers who was about to ask her to stay back, but the look on her face had told him that he shouldn't get in her way.

Kendra wrapped her arms around Carlos and he winced. "Sorry." Kendra said as she let him go.

"Are you all right?" Trent asked as he took in the bruises and scratches on Carlos' face and hands.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Carlos said.

"We should get you to the hospital so we can remove some of the shrapnel."

Kendra's eyes widened as she looked at Carlos. The EMT noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, ma'am, he was far enough away that the pieces weren't embedded to deeply. All we have to do is use some tweezers and don't have to do any surgery. Thankfully, none of the shrapnel hit a vein or anything, so he was really lucky."

Kendra took a couple of deep breaths and silently said a prayer. "I'll go get you some water." Kendra said as she headed back to her car, since she always kept some water in a cooler in her car.

"Detective Ryan, what are you doing here?" Kendra asked as she ran into the detective.

"Well, Miss Stone, I would think that would be obvious."

Kendra looked confused for a moment and finally realized what he was saying. "Two attacks on two people who work at Thunder Investigations. The two attacks may be linked together."

"So, is Sandoval ready for me to talk to him?" Ryan asked as he cast a glance at the ambulance.

"Uh, yeah. Probably. But I have to ask you something first, Detective Ryan." Kendra said as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes, what is it Miss Stone?" Ryan asked as annoyance began to creep into his voice but he was able to hold back a sigh.

"I want you to be an ass to him." Kendra said.

Ryan almost stumbled as he spoke. "What did you say?"

Kendra raised an eyebrow. "I asked you to be…rude to Carlos, as long as it is not something about Kim, which I am certain you wouldn't have done anyway, but I just wanted to mention it just in case."

"What?" Ryan asked as a look of confusion came onto his face.

"You were very kind to Kim yesterday and I'm glad that you were. Carlos needs to find an outlet and you are the perfect person. I'm not saying to tick him off too much that he would throw a punch at you or something, but just enough to get him riled up. It would be a good distraction for him."

Ryan blinked a couple of times as he absorbed everything Kendra had told him.

Kendra walked over to Trent and pulled him off to the side, so Ryan could talk to Carlos alone. They heard Ryan talking sarcastically to Carlos and Carlos responding with a few good insults. Trent glanced over at Carlos and the detective, certain that his friend was going to throw a punch, but Kendra kept on asking him about his students at Thunder Karate.

It took almost five minutes before Trent realized what Kendra had done. "Why did you have Ryan act like that?"

"What are you talking about, Trent? Ryan is always like that." Kendra said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to Carlos.

Trent stared at where she had been standing and shook his head. He walked over to his friend whose face was still livid.

"That Detective," Carlos said the latter with a snort, "is such an…an…"

"An ass?" Kendra filled in as her lips began to curve upward.

Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I believe the EMTs want to get you to the hospital. Trent and I will meet you there, so please, Carlos, behave yourself, for once." Kendra said as she pecked him on the cheek and then turned around and headed toward her car.

Carlos and Trent's eyes met, both had the same confused look in them. They shrugged at the same time. Trent turned and walked to Kendra's car, while the EMT's closed the ambulance doors.

* * *

Trent waited outside Carlos' door while Kendra went to tell Butch and Kim about what had happened. As she rode in the elevator, figuring how she would tell Butch and Kim about Carlos, her mind continued to shift over to the strange call that Butch had gotten at Uppercuts the other day.

The glossy surface of the elevator's doors reflected her frown back at her as she thought about Butch. He had been distracted even before Kim had been attacked and Kendra was beginning to wonder if the two were connected.

She blinked a couple of times as the elevator doors opened. She shook her head and stepped out onto the floor. She walked down the hallway and entered Kim's room. She smiled at Kim who was reading a computer magazine.

"Hey, guys." Kendra said as she smiled at Butch who was sitting in a chair next to Kim's bed.

"Is Carlos okay?" Kim asked as she let the magazine that she hadn't been reading drop into her lap.

Kendra nodded. "Yes, he is all right." Kendra paused for a moment and decided that she may as well tell them now, then having them find out later. "Carlos had gone to his car, when he realized that he had forgotten his wallet. He was about halfway back to his apartment, when his car blew up."

Kim's eyes widened while Butch's face became pale.

"He's fine." Kendra repeated gently yet firmly.

Kim just nodded her head. "It has something to do with my case, doesn't it?"

"Maybe. The police are looking into it." Kendra said.

Silence took over the room as various thoughts entered each of their minds. Kendra was wondering if the two cases were linked and what the connection was which she could only think of one, which was Thunder Investigations. Kim was wondering how Carlos was doing. Butch was thinking about his last case and wondering if it was connected to his friends getting hurt.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter was all right. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Woman

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all will have a Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Other Woman

_**(Flashback – 15 years ago: 5 days after Lily Winters hired Butch)**_

Butch stood before the blue door with white trim. He was debating whether he should knock on the door. Butch sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and standing across the threshold was a blonde haired woman who was in her early twenties.

"Yes?" The woman said as she studied the man standing before her.

"Uh. Hello, Ms. McBride. I'm Butch McMann. I would like to speak with you for a few minutes." Butch said as he stared firmly into her blue eyes.

She crossed her arms and studied Butch, as she remained standing just inside the doorway. "About what, Mr. McMann?"

Butch knew that this young woman wasn't into games and that she was straightforward. So he decided that he should be as well. "About Peter Winters."

McBride snorted. "So, the wife finally figured it all out. Huh, took her long enough." McBride sneered. "And please stop with the Ms. McBride stuff, and just call me Colleen."

Butch tried to hide his surprise that even though he had predicted that she wasn't one to hold back. "Well, Colleen, I just have a few questions for you."

"He hates his wife. Oh, he never wants her mentioned when he is with me, but I know that he despises her. I tried to ask him why he didn't just divorce her, but..." Colleen paused as her hand came up to her face and she brushed her fingers across her upper right cheek. She looked frightened and embarrassed for a moment as she dropped her hand to her side.

Butch noticed the gesture and realized that the area was covered very carefully with some makeup. He would have knocked himself out for not seeing it before, since he had seen it several times as a PI.

Colleen cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. McMann, is there anything else you would like to know?" She stared into his eyes giving him a daring and stubborn look.

"No, Ms. McBride. But if you need _anything_, here is my card." He said as he held out the card.

Colleen grabbed the card and put it in her pocket. "Yes, we shall see if I will need you for anything, Mr. McMann. Goodbye." Colleen stepped into the house and closed the door.

Butch stood at the door for a couple of minutes as he replayed in his mind what had just occurred. He sighed and went back to his car.

As he drove, he couldn't figure out why he had gone to speak with Colleen. In a case like this, he never contacted the other man or woman. Usually he would just get the money shot, the receipts of the hotels or the locations.

But this case was different, in many ways. He would find out just how different it was going to be.

* * *

Beverly sat at her desk, trying to finish the paperwork on the last case that Butch had worked on, but her mind continued to wonder where her boss was at that very moment. She couldn't help but imagine that he was with Lily Winters. Worry and concern filled her at that thought but she couldn't push the feelings or the thoughts away from herself.

The door opened and Beverly turned her head. When she saw that it was Butch returning, she said a silent prayer underneath her breath before she said hello.

"Uh, yes, hello, Beverly." Butch replied distractedly as he walked past her desk, went into his office and shut the door.

Beverly refrained herself from frowning as she stared at the closed office door. She decided that being aggressive at that moment wouldn't do either one any good, so she decided that listening to Butch would be better.

She stood up and walked over to Butch's office. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer and went in.

Butch had turned around when she had entered his office. "Yes, Beverly?"

"Butch, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Beverly asked, keeping her voice smooth.

Butch held back a sigh. "No, Beverly."

Beverly's gaze lingered on Butch for several moments within the silence that had filled the room.

"Are you sure, Butch?" She asked her voice having become filled with concern.

Butch looked firmly at Beverly. "Yes, Beverly, I'm sure." His voice had hardened and Beverly knew not to press any further. She nodded her head and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Butch turned to gaze out the window. His mind lingered on Colleen McBride and Lily Winters.

Beverly returned to her chair, but like earlier, she couldn't concentrate on the paperwork that was lying on her desk. She sighed and picked up a pen hoping that she would be able to concentrate to complete some of the paperwork on her desk.

* * *

_**(Two days after Butch had spoken with Colleen)**_

Butch stood next to the police cruiser. The flashing white and blue lights crossed over his face, but he didn't seem to notice. He watched as two EMTs wheeled out a stretcher with a sheet over the body.

He blinked a couple of times before he realized that the man standing just off of his line of sight was trying to get his attention. Butch shook his head and looked at the man who was holding a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee out to him.

"It's lousy, but it'll help." The man said. Butch could tell that the man was a cop; he didn't need to see a badge or a gun to just know that he was a cop.

Butch nodded and took the hot cup in his hands. He took a sip, but he didn't seem to even taste it.

"Are you the McMann who runs McMann Investigations?" The man asked as he looked into Butch's dazed eyes.

"Yes. I'm Butch McMann."

"I'm Detective Hank Lewis." He studied Butch's face when the man didn't shake his hand. Lewis had been on the force long enough to tell when a man was tough as nails, sneakier than a snake, a liar or a fool. He could tell that Butch was tough, honest and decent. Hank Lewis hadn't met many PI's who were, but he could tell Butch certainly was a good man.

"Let's go down to the station. It will be quieter there." Hank suggested.

Butch nodded as he followed Hank. Hank had driven his own car to the scene and indicated that Butch should sit in the front passenger seat.

Hank drove to the police station, his mind filling with questions that he was going to ask Butch. Hank glanced over at Butch's bloody knuckles but didn't say a word. He was going to get the full story soon enough and he hoped the man sitting next to him was as decent as he thought.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. Suggestions are appreciated. I am now accepting anonymous reviews. . Sorry this chapter was so short but I hope to get the next chapter up within the next few days.


	8. Chapter 8: Burn

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Burn

Kendra stepped into her apartment closed and locked the door before she collapsed on the couch. She was so exhausted that she hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights.

She smiled as she thought about Hunter who had shown up at the hospital and refused to leave her side. Her heart pounded as she thought about Hunter and she knew that she was falling in love with him.

She coughed and tried to clear her mind. She thought that it would be best to think about her relationship with Hunter later when she was more aware of her thoughts and feelings.

She stared at the clock that read 12:10 AM because she was unable to fall asleep quickly due to her mind that was trying to find out who had harmed Kim and Carlos. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch the minutes that passed. She did finally fall asleep after a couple of hours of trying to stop her mind from projecting images of her friends hurt and bleeding.

As she began to stir from her slumber, her ears picked up a sound. Her mind was still within the darkness of the pre-dreaming world. She slowly began to stir as her muscles tensed and a sense that someone else in the room. As she began to open her eyes, she felt something strike her head.

She could still sense that someone was in the room, moving around, but she was unable to open her eyes or move. Kendra's heart began to pound as fear began to rage through her, as her instincts detected a danger that she couldn't determine the cause. Kendra's mind began to shake as though there was an earthquake in her head.

She was able to detect a scent but her mind was still disoriented that it seemed to take a long time for her mind to process it. She began to panic once she realized that it was smoke and that she could feel an intense heat surrounding her.

Kendra tried desperately to open her eyes or to move, but her body wouldn't respond. She could feel the coughs that racked her body as the smoke entered through her nose and mouth, traveling to her lungs. The darkness and smoke swirled around her as though it devoured her.

* * *

Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of Kendra as he stood behind the glass and watched as the ventilator sent air into Kendra's lungs, causing her chest to rise and go back down in a constant rhythm. The doctor and a nurse were in the room with her and he just wanted to be by her side holding her hand.

. His attention was focused intently on Kendra that he didn't hear Trent and Butch come up from behind him.

"Have you heard anything?" Butch asked as his eyes lingered on Kendra.

Hunter didn't turn around as he shook his head.

Dr. O'Connell and the nurse came out of Kendra's room. Dr. O'Connell said something to the nurse, but spoke quietly that the men didn't hear what was said between the two. The nurse nodded and left.

Dr. O'Connell looked at the men. Butch and Trent had circles around their eyes and the look of worry on their faces caused Dr. O'Connell to bite her lip before she could speak. She saw that Hunter hadn't moved since she had left the room.

Dr. O'Connell cleared her throat before she spoke. "She has several second-degree burns, but mostly first-degree. She has inhaled a vast amount of smoke. That means she is in critical condition for the next 24 to 48 hours and we are going to be keeping a close eye on her. She may have visitors but one at a time, please."

Trent nodded his head and cast a worried glance at Hunter who still hadn't moved.

Dr. O'Connell bit her lip again and gave a slight nod of her head. "I have to check on some other patients, but I will return soon and check on her later."

She left and the men remained silent for several minutes. Trent walked up to Hunter and gazed through the window at Kendra. "Do you want to go in first, Hunter?"

Hunter didn't speak but he gave a slight nod of his head that Trent wouldn't have been able to see if he hadn't been standing right next to him. Hunter turned and headed toward the door to the room but he stopped in the doorway.

"She is going to be all right." Hunter said in a voice that sounded as though it were an echo.

Trent watched as Hunter walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to Kendra's bed with his back to the window.

Trent turned around and walked over to Butch to give Hunter some privacy. "Butch, do you think Kendra is going to be all right?" Trent asked uncertainly.

Butch almost winced at the pain in Trent's voice. "Yes, she will be all right." He replied in a sure voice that gave some hope to Trent, but deep down, Butch wasn't certain whether that Kendra would make it through.

Trent looked at Hunter and Kendra and began to pray that they both would be all right.

* * *

Trent took Hunter to the cafeteria to get something to eat, while Butch sat with Kim so Carlos could visit Kendra.

Carlos studied Kendra's face that was raw from the heat of the fire. "You can't leave Kendra. You made a promise to get me into the ring. Now, I know you pretty well, and no way are you going to break that promise or give up the chance to throw a few punches, whether physical or verbal."

Carlos bit his lip. "We all care about you and we all need you here." Carlos cleared his throat and turned

Cassie had been standing outside the door and had heard the worry in Carlos' voice. Several tears slid down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Carlos sat for several moments silently listening to the machines that were keeping Kendra alive and were monitoring her condition. Carlos stood up and left the room. He saw Cassie once he had stepped into the hall.

"Hi, Cassie." Carlos greeted as cheerfully as he could but his eyes remained overcast.

"Is she all right?" Cassie asked as she looked more closely at Carlos. Her eyes widened when her gaze saw that his face was covered with bruises and cuts.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke, Cass. Dr. O'Connell was just here and told us that the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be rough." Carlos replied.

"Can I go in and see her?" Cassie asked as her gaze swept over to the window and onto Kendra.

"Yeah, of course." Carlos said as he moved out of Cassie's way.

As she walked past him, she gave him a comforting squeeze on the arm. She looked into his dark eyes and gave him a comforting smile. She removed her hand and went into Kendra's room.

Carlos remained outside Kendra's door to wait for Cassie. He vowed that whoever had harmed his friends would never harm them or anyone else again.

* * *

Once Trent had arrived to visit Kim, Butch had excused himself and had found the empty room. Butch stood in the empty waiting room gazing out of the window that had a view of the parking lot. He heard footsteps coming toward the room and entered the room, but he didn't have to turn around to know whom the footsteps belonged.

"Butch," said Lyle with a stern voice. "I believe you have been getting some strange calls as well."

Butch didn't respond for a few minutes. He turned around to face Lyle and the guilt and pain on his face caused Lyle to feel sorry for his friend.

"Yes, I have. I was hoping…" Butch paused as he sighed and his face became grave. "I hoped that it didn't have anything to do with that case. I was trying to find some other person who would have harmed Kim, Carlos and…and Kendra." Butch said as he turned toward the window and slammed his fist at the wall. He ignored the pain as his hand began to bruise.

"I know. I was hoping that it had nothing to do with that either, but we both know that we cannot accept it any longer.

"I will handle this Lyle." Butch said as he headed toward the door.

Lyle grabbed Butch's arm. Butch shot Lyle a dark look but the lawyer ignored it. "Don't do anything stupid, Butch."

Butch pulled his arm out of Lyle's grip. "I've already done something stupid, Lyle. I won't make the same mistake."

Lyle stood there as Butch left the room. He didn't know what Butch was going to do but he was certain that he didn't want to know.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. Remember, anonymous reviews are now accepted.


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Questions

**(Flashback – 15 Years Ago)**

Butch pulled the gray folding chair out from the table and when he sat in it, it let out a loud squeak. He looked straight ahead not even taking in the cobweb in the upper right corner in front of him or the fly that was buzzing around the only light source.

The noises didn't seem to bother Hank who was setting down two fresh cups of coffee onto the table. He studied Butch a moment before he pulled the folding chair out.

"Mr. McMann, tell me what happened last night." Hank asked as he sat down in the chair across from Butch. He placed a notepad on the table and held the cheap pen in his left hand.

Butch sighed as he looked up at Detective Lewis. "I went to go see Colleen McBride."

"How do you know her?" Hank asked as he took a gulp of his coffee his eyes studying Butch over the rim of his cup.

"She is the woman that is having an affair with my client's husband." Butch replied and then gave Hank a brief overview of the case before he continued.

"I went to see Ms. McBride because I was concerned for her safety because of Mr. Winters. He has been hitting her because the first day I met her, I saw that she was trying to hide a bruise on her face."

"Did she say that it was Mr. Winters who had hit her?"

Butch shook his head. "She didn't say Mr. Winters had done it but she had implied that it was him. She figured out that Mrs. Winters had hired me and mentioned that he hates his wife, but he didn't like it when she mentioned his wife."

Hank jotted down a few notes and nodded his head for Butch to continue.

"I parked my truck and I saw a figure in the window. It was dark, but I could see a light on in the house in the distance but it was too dim to make out whom it was standing there. I knew that something was wrong so I jumped out of my truck and banged on the door. When there was no answer, I opened the door and rushed into the room. He was bending over her body with the gun in his hands."

"And he was…" Hank prodded gently.

"It was Peter Winters standing over Colleen's body." Butch finished, his eyes flashing dangerously as he clenched his hands together.

Hank nodded as he pictured the sequence of events clearly in his mind. He saw

Butch rushing in and seeing Winters standing over Colleen's body with a gun in his hand. He saw the Private Investigator rushing forward taking several swings at the man who had the young woman's blood on his shirt and his hands. Hank shook his head to clear the image and watched silently as Butch drained his coffee cup.

"I just have a few more questions, Mr. McMann." Hank asked.

Butch nodded his head, listened attentively to each of Hank's questions and gave the Detective concise, honest answers.

* * *

Beverly sat in an uncomfortable chair at the police station for over an hour. She had refused the drinks offered to her by a young female officer that was sitting about five feet from her. Beverly would be glancing at the clock every two minutes and then at the door that led to the interrogation room. The officer would see her do this but would remain quiet for a while before she offered a drink or a magazine at one point.

She heard the hinges creak and she jumped out of the chair. She rushed over to Butch who had stepped out of the room before the Detective. Butch's eyes were hazy and still held a combination of sadness and anger.

She walked up to Butch and gently squeezed his arm. She gave him a weak smile that he didn't return. He brushed past Beverley and walked over to the female officer's desk to sign some paperwork.

Hank smiled kindly at Beverly and held his hand out to her. "Hello, Ma'am, I'm Detective Lewis."

Beverly smiled at the Detective and shook his hand. She cast a worried glance at Butch and Hank gave her a signal that she should be worried about him.

"I'm Beverly Danes."

"It was nice to meet you." Hank said.

Beverly nodded and turned to follow Butch who was nearly out the door. Hank watched solemnly knowing that a good man like Butch McMann was going to be troubled for a long time.

* * *

Beverly and Butch walked up the stairs that led to McMann Investigations. Beverly unlocked the door and when she entered, she stood by her desk, and watched as Butch slowly entered.

"We are going to have to close the business for a while, Beverly." Butch said as he grabbed some of the folders off of her desk and headed into his office.

Beverly frowned and followed him. He had dropped the folders on his desk and was standing staring out the window, with his hands clasped together behind his back. Beverly couldn't think of the words that would make Butch feel better and she decided that it would be best if she didn't say anything, so she left the room and closed the door behind her. She decided that Butch needed some time to think and to heal.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Connections

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I apologize profusely for the very, very long wait for this chapter (about 5 months). I was focusing on another fanfiction and hadn't had a chance to work on this one. To make up for it, this chapter is long.

* * *

Chapter 10: Connections

Trent and Carlos stood outside of Kendra's room, each lost in his own thoughts. Butch was with Kim and Hunter was in the room with Kendra. Cassie went to work, but had promised to return to the hospital when she finished. Kim had been adamant that they check on Kendra often and to report if she had woken up.

A man in his mid-forties with silver streaks in his dark hair came up to them. "Hello, are you friends of Kendra's?" The man asked his kind eyes looking at them with sadness.

Trent stepped toward the man. "Yes, I'm Trent Malloy and this is Carlos Sandoval."

"I'm Graham Anderson, one of Kendra's neighbors. I'm the one who spotted the fire."

Carlos nodded understanding why the man was here. One of the firemen had mentioned Mr. Anderson to him. Mr. Anderson was the one who had gone into the fire, risking his life to save Kendra.

Trent nodded, also knowing what the man had done. "Thank you Mr. Anderson for saving Kendra's life." Trent said as he shook Mr. Anderson's hand.

Carlos stepped forward and shook Mr. Anderson's hand as well, nodding his head in thanks.

"I know she would have done the same for me. She certainly is not like any girl I have ever known but that just makes her just as special," Mr. Anderson said with a smile.

"Yeah, Kendra is unique." Carlos paused for a minute deciding whether to continue with a thought that had entered his mind. "I have a question for you Mr. Anderson. Did you see anyone suspicious around Kendra's apartment or the neighborhood in the last few days?" Carlos asked.

"No," Mr. Anderson replied shaking his head.

Carlos frowned and was disappointed that the man hadn't seen anything unusual in the neighborhood. Carlos' instincts had been telling him that the fire wasn't an accident. He also had a feeling that the fire was connected to the attack on Kim and the bomb that had been placed in his Durango.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. I'm sure when Kendra wakes up she'll want to thank you too," Trent said.

"Did the doctor give a time frame of when she would wake up?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Trent shook his head. "The doctor told us that the longer she is unconscious the less likely she is to wake up. We are not giving up hope because we know she is strong and that she will get better."

Mr. Anderson nodded his head. "She has spoken highly of you two boys and your faith in her strength will give her strength to heal. I hope she makes a speedy recovery and she will be in my prayers. Goodbye," Mr. Anderson said before he turned around and left.

Trent sighed as he leaned against the wall looking up and asking God several questions. He turned and looked over at Carlos who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. Trent could see Carlos struggling to remain awake, but that his friend was working on the case in his mind. He hoped that no one else would get hurt, but he had a feeling that someone was going to and it would happen soon.

* * *

Hunter was sitting next to Kendra with her hand in his. He wondered if he would ever see her fiery blue eyes again, or if he would hear her laugh or to see her bright smile that would always gave him the strength to make it through the day. He felt helpless, not knowing what he could do for her and who had done this too her.

A knock sounded on the door and Hunter turned his head. "Hey, Detective Ryan wants to talk to us," Trent said softly, his eyes lingered on Kendra, knowing that she hadn't moved.

Hunter nodded and removed Kendra's hand from his, placing it gently onto the bed. He rose from his chair and realized that his muscles had seized up on him. He took a moment to stretch before he stepped away from Kendra and went outside.

Detective Ryan stood a few feet from them, his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat before he began. "I've been told by Dave Skye, the Fire Chief, that the fire in Kendra's apartment was caused by arson. We also believe that whoever set that fire had knocked her unconscious first, so she wouldn't have gotten out."

Trent and Carlos nodded, suspecting as much since Kim had been attacked and Carlos had almost been killed by a bomb.

"I will look into this matter personally. I have also brought Ranger Walker and his team in on this case since I believe that the arson at Kendra's apartment, the bomb in Sandoval's car and Miss Sutter being harmed is all connected somehow."

Hunter stared blankly at the Detective, trying to understand what the man had just told them. Something in his mind sparked his own connection about the three cases.

"Thanks, Ryan," Trent said sincerely. Carlos nodded his head in a firm acceptance at Ryan's declaration.

"I've got to get back to the station. My prayers are with Kendra," Ryan said as he left.

Carlos and Trent were still mystified at Ryan's show of emotion that had not been in the realm of anger or annoyance.

"I have to go, keep an eye on Kendra and let me know if her condition changes," Hunter said as he started to walk away from them.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked knowing something was happening since Hunter had barely left Kendra's side the whole time she had been there.

"To get some answers," Hunter replied as he rushed down the hall and turned a corner, leaving Trent and Carlos confused and curious.

"I think it's time that we find some answers, too," Carlos suggested.

Trent nodded his head in reply, hoping that they would find the answers they needed before anymore of their friends were hurt. "Let's go see, Walker and see how much information has been gathered so far."

They turned to go just as Cassie walked up to them. "Where is Hunter going? He seems to be in a rush. Does it have something to do with Kendra? Is she okay? Did she wake up?"

"No, Kendra isn't awake yet. Detective Ryan came and told us that the fire had been arson," Carlos said placing a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder when she gasped.

"He also told us that whoever started the fire had hit Kendra unconscious," Trent

"Oh my God," Cassie exclaimed as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Carlos stepped up to Cassie and wrapped his arms around her.

Cassie sniffled a few times before she stepped back from Carlos. "Thanks."

Carlos nodded and gave a few comforting pats on her shoulder.

"Cassie, can you stay with Kendra? Carlos and I are heading off to see Walker."

Cassie nodded her head. "I'm sure you all are going to find out who did this to Kendra and make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else."

The two men nodded, but they both knew that it wasn't over yet. They said goodbye to Cassie before they headed to the elevator.

* * *

Lyle was changing a few appointments around when his nephew came rushing into the room, slamming the door behind him. Lyle looked up and saw that the look on Hunter's face. Lyle knew that Hunter had figured out that he knew something about what had happened to Kendra.

"What do you know about Kendra being attacked? We just found out that her apartment fire was arson and I know that you know something Uncle Lyle. I can see it in your eyes."

"Hunter, I'm sure Dallas PD shall find whoever did this to Kendra."

Hunter shook his head a paced in front of his uncle's desk, not believing what his own uncle was saying or wasn't saying. "She's in the hospital, fighting to breathe. Fighting for her life! And you won't tell me what is going on?" Hunter stopped his pacing and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Hunter, I'm sorry that Kendra is hurt, but I just…" Lyle began looking pleadingly at his nephew.

Hunter studied his uncle's face. "It has something to do with one of your old cases, doesn't it? Also, Butch is somehow connected to it."

Lyle sighed as Hunter spun around and headed out the door.

"Hunter, where are you going?" Lyle called out, even though he already knew the answer.

Hunter didn't answer as he rushed down the hallway and headed down the stairwell, not taking the elevator because it would take too long.

* * *

Hunter walked through the doors that led into the hospital cafeteria. The dining room was nearly empty since it was early for dinner. When he had arrived at the hospital, he had gone to Kim's room to find Butch. Kim told Hunter that Butch was in the cafeteria because she had sent him to get himself something to eat.

Hunter spotted Butch, walked over and placed his hands on the table. "Butch, we need to talk." Hunter turned slightly and looked at a couple of nurses who were eating salads and were chatting about a new doctor. "In private."

Butch nodded, rose and took care of his tray. Butch followed Hunter to an empty waiting room that was only a few doors down from the cafeteria. Hunter indicated that Butch should enter first. When Butch had entered the room, Hunter entered and shut the door behind him.

Hunter turned and faced Butch, his eyes flashing with anger and questions. "What do you know about Kim being beaten, the bomb in Carlos' car and the arson at Kendra's apartment?"

Hunter could tell that Butch hadn't been surprised that the fire in Kendra's apartment had been arson. He just wasn't sure how much the man knew, but he was going to find out.

Butch looked firmly at Hunter, understanding why the young man was angry and on the search for answers. "I was told only what you have been told, Hunter."

"You are lying, Butch. You know who hurt them and you aren't going to pass the information on to Walker and the Rangers so they can bring him in," Hunter yelled.

"Leave it to me, Hunter," Butch said as he tried to walk past the younger man to get to the door.

Hunter grabbed Butch's arm. "Carlos was almost killed. Kim has been hurt and Kendra is fighting for her life because of something to do with my uncle and you. What makes you think that I am going to leave this to you?"

Butch pulled his arm out of Hunter's grip and looked Hunter straight in the eye. "Leave this to me, Hunter. I'm not going to allow anyone else to get hurt."

Hunter shook his head, not afraid of the anger in Butch's eyes. "You can't do this alone and you need to tell me and the Rangers who is doing this so we can stop him."

Butch glared at Hunter, clenching his fists in frustration and anger. "Back off, Hunter, he is mine."

Before Hunter could say a word, Butch had grabbed him and shoved him out of his way. Hunter stopped himself from falling to the floor by grabbing onto one of the chairs. When he had righted himself, Butch had left the room.

* * *

Lyle entered his house and dropped his keys onto the table in the foyer. As he walked down the hall, undoing his tie as he went, thoughts and emotions continued to ram him from all sides. It felt as though he was on trial and he couldn't sort through anything.

When he entered the kitchen, he dropped his tie off onto the counter before he opened the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of tequila he kept there whenever he had to deal with a hard case. The hard part this time was the case had happened fifteen years ago and it seemed as though it had only been yesterday.

He grabbed a juice glass from the cupboard and filled it to the brim, glad that he wouldn't have to fill a shot glass several times. He carefully took a few sips so he wouldn't spill any and then he drank the rest of it. He coughed as it tingled in his throat and set the glass down on the counter. He leaned his back against the fridge and stared up at the ceiling.

"I never figured you for a tequila man, Prescott."

Lyle stood up and looked at the doorway where he had heard the voice come from. He watched silently as Peter Winters casually step into the kitchen.

"Been feeling guilty counselor? Or perhaps you've been feeling a tad nervous since I got out of prison?"

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Lyle asked.

"I think you know why I'm here. Now, let's go into the living room. I don't want you to be distracted by that bottle of tequila," Peter said as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Lyle.

Lyle nodded and led the way into the living room, stopping just past the patio doors. Lyle turned to face the man that he failed to prove innocent fifteen years ago.

"Peter, you know this is wrong. You cannot hurt people because someone made a mistake," Lyle said his eyes on the gun.

"Nice try, Prescott, but you and everyone else who sent me to jail is going to pay and the people they care about," Peter said with a cruel smile as he raised the gun and pointed it at Lyle's heart.

A shadow appeared on the patio doors for a few seconds before it became someone crashing through the glass. The body slammed into Peter, trying desperately to grab the gun.

"Hunter!" Lyle exclaimed as he watched Hunter and Peter fight over the gun.

Hunter head-butted Peter, who let go of the gun. Hunter held the gun but he lost his grip when Peter had thrown a punch on his chin. The gun flew across the room and landed underneath the table that was at the end of the leather couch.

"Uncle, get the gun," Hunter yelled as he grabbed Peter by the waist as Peter tried to go after the gun.

Lyle ran over to where he had seen the gun disappear and got down on his knees to look for it.

Peter threw Hunter off of him and slammed his fist into Hunter's face, causing Hunter's head to snap back and slam against the desk.

Lyle saw the gun and grabbed it, but then he felt something hit him on the side of his head causing him to blackout.

Peter bent down and picked up the gun before he could point it at Lyle, Hunter rushed at him. Peter threw Hunter away from him, raised the gun and fired.

Hunter clutched at his chest and felt something warm and sticky. He pulled his hand away and saw the dark red blood. He crumpled to the floor.

Peter looked at Lyle and decided that killing the man's nephew would be enough, this time.

Not long after Peter left, Lyle began to stir. He slowly sat up trying to remember what had happened when he saw Hunter lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Lyle ran over to his nephew and placed a hand on his neck. He could feel a faint pulse, hoping that he wasn't imagining it. He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and called an ambulance, praying that it wasn't too late.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope who saved Kendra was all right. I didn't want it to be Hunter, Trent, or Carlos this time. : ) If the explanation of who saved Kendra isn't any good, let me know and I will rewrite it. Please review with lots and lots of comments so I will write and post more quickly. I am now accepting anonymous reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: Awake

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Awake

Lyle walked beside Hunter, holding onto his nephew's hand, as the EMTs wheeled him into the emergency room. None of the words that the EMTs and the nurses said to one another reached his ears. He couldn't hear the talking or the moans of pain that were abundant as they rushed down the hallway. All he could focus on was his nephew, whose eyes had remained closed the entire ride to the hospital.

Lyle felt someone grab onto his right arm and he turned his head to see who had a hold of him. It was a red-haired nurse with kind grey eyes. He saw her lips move, but he didn't hear a sound. He shook his head and focused on the young woman.

She spoke again in a louder yet gentle voice, "Sir, are you family?"

"He's my nephew," Lyle answered his voice sounded raw and distant.

"I'm sorry sir, I must ask you to wait here. We will take good care of your nephew," the nurse said indicating that he should realize Hunter's hand. When he let go, she went into the other room and watched him to make sure that he didn't follow.

Lyle stood there for several hours staring through the window watching the doctors and nurses who were fighting to save his nephew's life.

* * *

"Nothing? We have absolutely nothing?" Carlos said exasperated as he slammed his fist onto Gage's desk. Trent and Carlos had arrived at Ranger Headquarters about fifteen minutes before. The Rangers had been sitting around, bouncing ideas off each other, but with the few clues they had, there wasn't much to go on.

"We know that Kim getting attacked, the bomb in your car and the fire in Kendra's apartment are somehow connected. All we have to do now is find out what the connection is between the three cases," Gage said sounding defeated.

"What about the bomb? Was there anything unique about it?" Trent asked. He wondered whether they would discover whoever was doing this before someone else got hurt.

"The bomb was fairly simple. It had been set to go off about ten seconds after Carlos unlocked his car. The setup was interesting though, it was old school," Trivette said.

"How old school are we talking about?" Sydney asked.

"About twenty years, give or take," Trivette answered.

"That's not much to go on," Gage replied with a sigh.

"It is something that may be useful later, we just have to continue to work on it," Walker replied.

"Yeah, but where exactly do we start? I mean, if we don't have anything now, do we wait until someone else is hurt or killed before we find something?" Carlos asked.

"Your case files. The only connection that I see is Thunder Investigations," Sydney replied.

"Yeah, but Kendra doesn't work for us," Carlos pointed out.

"Yes, that is true, but she is a friend and someone may have decided to hurt you and those you care about," Walker said.

Trent sighed as he looked down at Gage's desk and noticed the newspaper. Something clicked in Trent's brain. "The newspaper!"

"What about it?" Carlos asked dryly.

"Remember the article about the anniversary of Uppercuts' opening, there was also a photograph. Kim, Kendra and you were all in the picture together."

"Okay, that's true. It's a possibility, but Trent, we still don't have any idea on who could be trying to harm us or why," Carlos said with frustration.

Before anyone could answer, Alex walked into the room. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with tears.

"What is it, Alex?" Walker asked, worried that Kendra had taken or turn for the worse or Kim had been hurt again.

"It's Hunter, he's been shot," Alex replied as she held back a sob.

"We had better get back to the hospital," Trent said as he stood up from a chair and grabbed his coat.

"We are going with you," Gage replied. Sydney and Trivette nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

The Rangers, Alex, Trent and Carlos arrived at the hospital in record time. Trent and Carlos went to tell Kim, Butch and Cassie about what happened to Hunter, while the Rangers and Alex went to find out how Hunter was doing.

"Lyle, how is Hunter?" Alex asked when she saw him pacing around in front of the surgery room.

"He has been shot. He is in surgery right now, to get the bullet removed from his chest," Lyle said his voice beginning to crack. He stopped his pacing and looked at them. "This is my fault."

"How can it be your fault, Lyle?" Alex asked as she placed her hand on the older man's shoulder.

"It's my fault," Lyle repeated. "He came for me and he hurt Hunter instead"

"Do you know who shot Hunter?" Walker asked.

Lyle's eyes filled with guilt and remorse. "Yes, a man named Peter Winters. I was his lawyer fifteen years ago in a case that got him sent to jail. He was released on a technicality and now he is out for revenge."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Gage asked.

Lyle hung his head and let out a shallow breath. "As I said, I was the man's lawyer and it was a difficult case. I was ashamed of the outcome."

"Hey, guys, how is Hunter doing?" Kim asked as she stepped toward them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Kim said as she saw the intense looks on their faces.

Trent and Carlos came right up behind Kim, both were wondering what Lyle, Alex and the Rangers had been talking about. They both had a feeling that the connection was about to be found.

"Kim, what are you doing out of bed?" Alex asked.

"I heard about Hunter and I had to come here. Besides, I've been released. Have you heard anything about him yet?"

Gage shook his head. "He's still in surgery."

"What's going on? Does what happened to Hunter have something to do with what happened to everyone else who has been hurt?" Trent asked.

Before Lyle could answer Trent's question, a male doctor with sandy blonde hair and glasses, came through the door that led to the surgery room that held Hunter. "Hello, I'm Dr. Parker. Are you all here for Hunter Prescott?"

"Yes, I'm his uncle," Lyle said as he anxiously stepped toward the doctor.

Dr. Parker nodded his head. "Well, we were able to remove the bullet that had been lodged into his left lung. He also lost a lot of blood so he has been given a blood transfusion. He is young and healthy, so I know he will pull through this. I will keep him in ICU for a little while."

"When can I see him?" Lyle asked.

"You will be able to see him in a few minutes. We will be moving him to a more comfortable room." Dr. Parker replied.

"Thank you, Doctor," Alex said politely. Dr. Parker nodded his head and left the group so he could get cleaned up.

"Wait, where is Butch?" Sydney asked as she looked around.

"I told him to go get something to eat and he hadn't come back yet. That was several hours ago. Then Trent came in and told me what had happened to Hunter," Kim explained, now wondering where Butch had gone to.

"Maybe he's with Kendra," Alex suggested.

"No, we left Cassie with Kendra. I was just there and told Cassie about what happened to Hunter. Butch would have returned to Kim after he had eaten," Carlos replied starting to wonder if the one who had been hurting his friends, had gone after Butch.

"He's decided to handle this one himself, but he can't. You all have to help him," Lyle said worriedly. Everyone turned to look at Lyle, wondering what was going on.

"What are you talking about Lyle? We missed something, didn't we?" Gage said.

"Butch had a case that connected with mine," Lyle explained. "Peter Winters' wife Lily had hired Butch to prove an affair that she suspected her husband was having. Butch had discovered that Winters was indeed having an affair with a woman named Colleen McBride. A few days later, she was murdered. Butch discovered Winters with her body. Winters was arrested and tried for her murder. He has been released on a technicality."

"Now we know how all of these events are connected. It's Butch," Carlos said.

"We should get to Ranger Headquarters and try to find Peter Winters," Walker said knowing that if they find him, they would find Butch.

"I'm coming too. Don't try to protest guys. I want to help nab this guy for Kendra and Hunter," Kim said, giving them all a fiercely determined look.

"Walker, you should send someone to protect Lily Winters. Peter may have decided to go after her," Lyle suggested.

Walker nodded. He had already thought of that.

"I'm going to stay here with Lyle and Hunter," Alex said to Walker, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Alex. Let us know if there is any change," Walker said.

The Rangers and the PIs left Alex and Lyle to watch over Hunter. Alex and Lyle both hoped that they would find Butch before he did something he would regret.

* * *

_Darkness not only surrounded her but she was a part of the darkness. There was nothing for a long, long time, until there was a glimmer of something far away. She could hear a sound that was a memory, not a part of what was happening now. She strained to hear it, remember it, so perhaps she could find a way out of the darkness. Or it might lead her into an eternity of darkness. All she could do was try and see what the outcome would be._

_She could smell smoke and feel an intense heat that seared her skin. She could feel the smoke enter in her nostrils and mouth and feel it coat her lungs. She coughed, struggling to breath. She suddenly knew this to be a memory, which had occurred just before she had entered the darkness. _

_Color appeared in the distance. The color became a shape, a face that she knew she ought to know, a memory of someone deep within herself. Now, she could feel a warning within her. Something terrible had happened and she could feel that may lose someone but she was still lost in the darkness. She had to break free. She had to wake up. _

* * *

Cassie thumbed mindlessly through her magazine. Her mind was focused on Kendra, worried that she may never wake up. Then she felt guilty whenever that thought entered her mind. She even thought that she had heard Kendra moan.

Cassie heard another moan coming from in front of her. Cassie dropped the magazine and let it drop to the floor as she stood up. She leaned over Kendra and watched as Kendra opened her eyes.

Kendra pointed to her throat, telling Cassie that she wanted the tube that helped her to breathe to be removed.

"I'll go get Dr. O'Connell and let her know. I'm not making any promises that she is going to remove it," Cassie said.

Kendra nodded, feeling rather uncomfortable with having the tube down her throat so she could breath. She hoped Cassie wouldn't take too long, because she didn't know how long she could stand it.

Cassie returned with Dr. O'Connell as well as a couple of nurses.

Kendra pointed to the tube in her throat again.

"I'm not certain we should remove it, Kendra. You breathed in a lot of smoke," Dr. O'Connell said gently.

Kendra gave Dr. O'Connell a look that told the older woman that if the doctor didn't remove it, she would do it herself.

Dr. O'Connell sighed softly and decided that it was best not to argue.

Dr. O'Connell indicated to the nurses that they were going to remove the tube. One of the nurses held in her hands the nose tube that would give oxygen to Kendra.

Dr. O'Connell leaned over Kendra and grabbed onto the hose. "I must ask you to remain completely still, Kendra, I don't want to damage your throat." Dr. O'Connell waited a moment for Kendra to relax before she counted down from three. When she removed the tube, the nurse gave Kendra the nostril breathing tubes.

Dr. O'Connell watched as Kendra took a few deep breaths as she adjusted to using the nostril tubes, instead of the throat one. Once Dr. O'Connell had decided that Kendra would be all right, she nodded to the nurses. The nurses got the message and left the room.

"Now, Kendra, I must give you strict orders not to leave your hospital bed. Your body is still healing and you are weak. If you dare try to remove yourself from your bed, before I give the okay, I will have the nurses restrain you. Do you understand?" Dr. O'Connell said her hazel eyes unyielding.

Kendra nodded, knowing it was best not to argue with the doctor, this time.

"I'll give you some time to talk," Dr. O'Connell said softly as she turned and left the room.

Cassie stepped toward Kendra, leaned down and hugged her gently. "I'm so glad that you're okay." Cassie sniffed and released Kendra, wiping away her tears as she stood up.

Kendra smiled reassuringly at Cassie. "Cassie, where's Hunter?" Kendra asked her voice raspy.

"He, uh, is around somewhere," Cassie replied nervously.

"Cassie, has something happened to Hunter?" Kendra asked as she sat up with a groan vaguely remembering sensing that someone she cared about was in trouble.

Cassie looked alarmed. "Be careful, I don't want you to strain yourself. I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"Cassie," Kendra said warningly.

Cassie looked up and looked into Kendra's eyes that were filled with worry.

"Hunter's been shot. The last I knew he was in surgery. I haven't heard anything yet."

The fire in Kendra's eyes faded becoming filled with concern and pain. "Can you check now, please?" Kendra asked her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to breath.

Cassie was about to protest, but once she saw the pleading look in Kendra's eyes she rose from her chair and headed to the door. She turned to look at Kendra. "I'll be back."

Kendra nodded as Cassie left the room. Her mind was still placing down the puzzle pieces of her memory, but they were scattered around and some were hidden. All she could think about was Hunter and she prayed that he would be all right.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. I know this chapter was heavy with dialogue, but there was a lot to be said.


	12. Chapter 12: Trials

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Trials

_**(Flashback: 15 years)**_

Butch sat rigid in his chair in his office. His eyes were staring down onto his desk, but he wasn't reading any of the files or notes that were strewn across it. He hadn't had the time or the inclination to even work on all of the paperwork he had to do. He had to finish some paperwork for the Sullivan case and of course, the Winters case. He couldn't even open the Winters folder, for if he did he would see Colleen McBride's body.

He debated whether to pull out the bottle of brandy that he kept in his desk reserved for solving tough cases. He decided that instead of using a celebratory drink, he would buy a bottle of tequila later to drown his sorrows and guilt.

A knock came to the door, causing Butch to finally move after being so still for several hours.

The door opened before he could speak and Lily stepped in. "I thought I might find you here."

"Why are you here, Mrs. Winters?" Butch asked emotionlessly.

Lily stepped up to Butch's desk and reached into her purse. She pulled out a check and held it out toward him. "You can call me Lily. Here is the second check that I was going to give you."

"Keep it," Butch said with a wave of his hand.

Lily frowned. "You proved that my husband was cheating on me, and I did promise you this money."

"I don't deserve that money, Lily."

Lily sighed knowing that the stubborn man wasn't going to take the money that she offered him. She picked up her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder. She placed the check on his desk. "I'll leave it here for you just in case you change your mind. I will see you again, Butch, at the trial."

Lily left Butch's office, leaving the door ajar behind her. Butch grabbed the check and put it in the right drawer of his desk, on top of the other check he had received from Lily.

Ten minutes later, Butch's brooding was interrupted again when Beverly entered his office with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"I never liked that woman," Beverly said as she set the coffee on his desk. Beverly's expression softened when she saw the pain and guilt in Butch's eyes. She wished that she could do something to ease his suffering, but all she could do was to support him through this tough time.

"What are you doing here, Beverly? I closed the office."

"You are here, aren't you? Besides, I was just downstairs talking to old Teddy. He says that he plans to close down his restaurant." Beverly hoped that she would be able to distract Butch.

"That's unfortunate," Butch said as he stared at the cup of coffee.

"So, the trial begins tomorrow?" Beverly asked, deciding that it was best if she didn't dance around the issue.

Butch nodded. "I will be testifying the second day of the trial. That will be this week on Thursday."

"I'll be there," Beverly said. She was about to tell him that he should only go on the day that he had been called in to testify, but she knew that he wanted to be there for every step of the trial.

Butch shook his head. "No, Beverly, you don't need to be there."

Beverly placed her hand on Butch's arm causing him to look up into her eyes. "I do need to be there, for you and I want to be there. Besides, with office closed, I won't have anything to do anyway."

Butch sighed knowing that he couldn't argue with Beverly and he really didn't want to anyway. He was glad that she was going to be there to support him.

* * *

Butch sat right behind the prosecutor's desk, barely listening to what was going on with the trial. His attention was focused on Peter Winters, watching the man's reactions to the evidence and the testimonies. Butch noticed Peter sat more rigidly when his wife was called up to the stand.

"Have you ever met Colleen McBride, Mrs. Winters?" Prosecutor Abrams asked as he stood before her once she had been sworn in.

"No, I have never spoken with my husband's mistress." Lily said.

"Objection! Your honor, she is trying to taint my client's image to the jury," Lyle Prescott said standing.

"Sustained. Mrs. Winters please answer the question without any titles for the woman," Judge Newhart said

"I have never spoken to Colleen McBride," Lily replied tartly.

Butch's mind flashed back to the day that he spoke with Colleen. She had been hit by Peter, the same day that Lily had hired him according to the testimony of one of Colleen's friends.

Butch barely heard the rest of Lily's testimony as his mind went through everything that had happened since he had been hired by Lily.

* * *

Butch sat in the same seat next to Beverly during the entire trial that went on for several weeks, even though he had already testified the first week. His subconscious mind picked up all of the information that was being given to the jury, but what continued to run nonstop through his mind was the day Colleen had been murdered. With sleepless hours and tequila drinking hours, he realized that his gut was trying to tell him that something was wrong with this case, but he couldn't figure it out.

He figured everything seemed to be right in place, but he remembered that in boxing when things seem right, there were times when a match had been fixed. All he had to do was to find out who had fixed something in this case.

Butch looked at the judge when he slammed his gravel onto the desk, having sentenced Peter Winters to thirty years in jail for the murder of Colleen McBride. Butch rose from his seat and was about to leave, when Peter turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't kill her," Peter mouthed.

A shock went through Butch at the sincerity in Peter's eyes. He watched blankly as the Bailiff took Peter into custody and took him out of the courtroom.

"Butch, what's wrong?" Beverly asked as she placed her hand on Butch's arm.

"Let's go," Butch said quietly.

Beverly nodded, knowing by Butch's tone that this wasn't the time or the place to discuss what had just happened.

* * *

Butch was once again in his office, but inside of sitting in his chair, he was standing and pacing around his desk. He made sure that Beverly wouldn't barge in on him, but he wasn't sure if she would stay away. He glanced at the clock and when he didn't get the time he wanted, he looked at his watch, but they were only one minute apart.

Time, it was always about the timing. Just like in a fixed boxing match, it was always about timing. In a fixed match, the two fighters had to play to the crowd, getting them riled up so when the time came, they wouldn't notice as one of the players took several hits without really attempting to block them.

In the Winters' case, it was all about timing. Lily Winters had hired butch the same day when Peter had hit Colleen. Peter had used his gun at the range the same day Colleen had been murdered. That same day Butch was going to go talk to Colleen about Peter, but he had discovered Peter standing over Colleen's body, covered in her blood and with the gun in his hand.

Butch stopped his pacing when there was a knock on his door. "Come on in."

The door opened and Lily stepped inside, casting a glance at Butch who was standing rigidly behind his desk, his eyes focused intently on her.

"You wanted to see me, Butch?"

"Yes, take a seat," Butch said indicting the two chairs set in front of his desk.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, as she remained standing.

"I don't think your husband killed his mistress," Butch said calmly watching for Lily's reaction carefully.

Lily laughed. "Well, that's rather strange coming from you since you found him with her body."

"I believe that he has been set up by someone who knew that he had hit Colleen and knew that he liked to go to the gun range."

"If he is allegedly innocent, it's not as though he didn't have it coming. He was abusive and he certainly enjoyed cheating all around town," Lily replied with venom in her voice.

"You said on the stand that you have never met Colleen, but you have. The day that she had hit by Peter."

"That is ridiculous, Butch, I do not know what has gotten into you, but perhaps the trial has placed a lot of strain on you."

"You killed Colleen, didn't you?" Butch said as he walked to the side of his desk and closer to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Butch," Lily said shaking her head.

"You killed Colleen and you framed your husband for it by using me," Butch said as he slammed his fist down onto his desk, causing Lily to jump slightly.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"Your husband looked me straight in the eye and told me that he didn't murder Colleen. I've been a PI for a while and when I was a boxer, I could read my opponent's eyes. He was telling the truth and right now, you are lying to me."

Lily straightened her shoulders looked at Butch. "You have no evidence to support your ridiculous theory. Now, I have to go. I have an appointment. Good day, Mr. McMann."

Butch watched silently as he watched Lily walk out the door. She was right; he didn't have any evidence to prove that Peter Winters didn't kill Colleen McBride. Butch walked back to his side of the desk and sat down.

He opened the top right drawer and pulled out the two checks that had been given to him by Lily. He stared at them sitting in the drawer for several minutes. He picked them up and held them before him. He held the ends of the checks in each hand and ripped them in half. He continued to rip them until they were smaller than confetti.

He unknowingly had helped send an innocent man to jail but he couldn't make it right. Butch made a decision to ensure that would never happen again.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter wasn't boring, so review to let me know.


	13. Chapter 13: Shocking

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Shocking

Kim sat at Gage's desk, working on his computer, just like when Trent and Carlos had gone missing about four months ago. She didn't know if it was worse this time, knowing what has happened to all her friends or if not knowing was worse. Butch was on her mind, but she did remain focused on the task set before her by Walker.

Kim perked her head up when she heard Walker's cell phone ring. He was the only one she knew who used a normal ring, instead of some jingle or song.

Kim and everyone else in the outer office watched as Walker answered his phone, spoke a few words and listened to the rest. Walker ended the call and stepped out into the outer office.

"Who was it Walker?" Sydney asked her eyes focused on her boss instead of her computer.

"That was Cassie. Kendra's awake," Walker said with a smile.

The group hollered and cheered at the news, so much that another Ranger ducked his head into the room to see what all the noise was about and when he learned why from Gage, he smiled and left the group to celebrate.

"Does she remember anything?" Trent asked, once everyone had settled down.

"Not much," Walker said with a frown. "She knew she had been in a fire, but that is all she can remember."

"Does she know about Hunter?" Sydney asked her voice having become melancholy.

"Yes," Walker replied with a nod of his head.

"I don't know if her knowing is such a good idea," Trivette said softly.

"Cassie said that Dr. O'Connell threatened to have Kendra restrained if she tries to leave her hospital bed," Walker said, knowing what everyone in the room had been thinking.

"That won't stop Kendra," Gage said with a grin.

"Maybe, but Cassie said that she is still pretty weak and that she assured Kendra that we all are working to stopping Winters. Plus, she told Kendra that if she got hurt again, we all would be upset."

"Guilt, we should have tried that tactic before," Carlos said as he snapped his fingers.

"Maybe, but Kendra does deserve to see Hunter," Trent pointed out as he stood up.

"Good point, as long as she remains in the hospital and doesn't try to go after Winters," Carlos said.

Before Trent could respond, Walker silenced him with a look. "We need to continue gathering information about Peter Winters so we can find out where he is hiding. Get back to work."

The group nodded and went back to work. All of them were on a computer or a laptop, searching through various databases to find anything useful. After about half an hour, they gathered once again to give their reports.

"Peter Winters was in Vietnam. He diffused bombs, so I'm guessing that he would be able to make a bomb," Trivette said summarizing from the notes he had taken.

"Makes sense, Carlos' car had a bomb in it," Trent said, his hand placed over his chin as he was bringing the pieces together.

"Yeah, I think we all know that Trent, but what we want to know is where he could be hiding," Carlos said.

"We could check his last address, but I doubt that he's there. Since he got out of prison on a technicality, it's not as if he had to give anyone a new address, like a probation officer or anything," Sydney said with a sigh. She held a piece of paper in her hand that held his last known address from fifteen years ago.

"He went to a high school in Houston and he went to Vietnam the day he graduated. He got married to a Lily Cole in 1985 and moved to Dallas in 1986. Then fifteen years ago he was charged with murdering his mistress and was sent to prison," Gage said quickly reading off of his laptop.

"Friends? Known acquaintances?" Trivette asked.

"None that really stand out. What about some of his military buddies?" Kim asked.

Trivette shook his head. "Nope, he seems to be a loner."

"Except he got married and had at least one mistress on the side, he really seems like a loner to me," Sydney said with obvious sarcasm.

"What I meant is that he doesn't have any male friends, so he must like woman, which we already know," Trivette pointed out.

"This has gotten us nowhere!" Kim said as she slammed her fist onto the desk.

The Rangers and the PIs looked at Kim with slight shock on each of their faces, except for Walker who had a concerned expression on his face.

"We still don't know where Winters is and we haven't' seen or heard from Butch since he left me. You don't think that he's gone after Winters, do you Walker?" Kim asked worriedly.

"It seems likely. He may have some information that we don't have," Walker said with a sigh. Then his face became firm as something occurred to him.

"What is it Walker?" Trivette asked, knowing that look and not liking it one bit since it always meant that he was going to be in the dark about something.

"I'll be right back," Walker said as he went to grab his black cowboy hat and left the office. The group looked at each other, wondering what Walker was going to do. They all shrugged and decided to try and find out if Winters left some sort of paper trail.

* * *

"Captain Lewis," Walker said as he entered the Captain's office, taking off his hat and holding it in his hands.

"Ranger Walker, I understand this isn't a social visit. It has something to do with Peter Winters, doesn't it?" Captain Lewis said as he indicated to Ranger Walker that he should take a seat.

Walker looked mildly surprised as he sat down.

"Did you think I wouldn't know that Peter Winters had just been released from prison?"

"We haven't' been able to find him and Butch McMann has disappeared."

"Seems like Butch wants to stop Winters from hurting anyone else. I've heard from Detective Ryan about what happened to several of Butch's friends and what happened to Lyle Prescott's nephew, who I hear is part of the DA's office."

Walker nodded his head and waited for the Captain to continue.

"He was a man who was arrested for murdering his mistress. His fingerprints were on the gun and Butch McMann the PI who had been hired by Winters' wife had discovered Winters with Colleen's body with his gun in his hand. Of course, you have probably already read the file and you already know all about that."

Walker nodded. "You knew Winters better than anyone, do you know where he could be hiding out or what his next move might be?"

Lewis frowned as he thought. "Winters has already attacked McMann by hurting his friends, and when he went after his own lawyer, he hurt the man's nephew. I would think he would be going after his ex-wife next."

"Is there any particular reason why he might be going after her?"

"He always said that she was the one who had killed Colleen McBride. He even said that Butch had been in on the whole thing, but I did speak to him again after the trial."

"What did he say, Captain Lewis?"

"He said he had changed his mind about McMann, that he wasn't involved until his venomous wife got her teeth into him."

"Thank you, Captain," Walker said as he held out his hand.

"Your welcome, Ranger Walker. Good luck," Captain Lewis said as he shook the Ranger's hand.

"I don't need luck," Walker replied as he put his hat back on his head and left the Captain's office.

Captain Lewis stared at the door for a few moments and then smiled. "No, I guess you don't."

* * *

Butch took a deep breath and rapped his hand on the door. He couldn't believe that after all this time; he was coming face to face to the one who had caused so much harm.

The door opened and Lily Winters stood before Butch, looking only about seven years older rather than fifteen and still dressing stylishly.

"Butch, I'm not surprised that you have decided to look me up," Lily said leaning against the doorway in a black dress and a slim gold necklace.

"May I come in, Lily," Butch said urgently.

"Sure, why not? Things have certainly turned into a mess this past week," Lily said as she stepped away from the doorway and allowed Butch to enter the foyer.

The foyer carefully decorated with a few art pieces and with a large arched window that allowed the light to emphasize the art. The floor was a sturdy wood that was polished and a majority of it was covered with expensive, beautiful Persian rugs.

Lily walked silently in her black pantyhose leading Butch into the kitchen, where on the counter was an opened bottle of brandy.

"Care for a drink?" Lily asked as she poured herself a glass and drank it before Butch could answer.

"No, thank you. Have you been receiving silent calls since Peter got out of prison?"

Lily snorted. "There were not silent, I've been receiving the heavy breathing on the other end. Why are you here?"

Butch didn't answer as he looked around the modern kitchen.

"Are you here to protect me?" Lily asked with an amused smile as she walked up to Butch and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm surprised that you would care so much for me."

"Peter is already in enough trouble," Butch said as he stepped away from Lily.

Lily did seem to notice as she returned to get another brandy. "So you are trying to elevate your guilt by helping a man who has been known to slap women around? How mighty of you, Butch, for caring so much."

Butch looked at Lily whose face had become filled with hatred. "I feel sorry for you, Lily."

"Sorry, for me?" She cackled as she drowned another glass of brandy. She slammed the glass down onto the island counter. "My abusive, adulterer ex-husband has been locked away for fifteen years, so there is certainly no reason to feel sorry for me."

Butch was about to respond when he heard a tiny thud. He waved his hand in front of Lily and shushed her. Lily surprisingly obeyed.

Butch walked soundlessly toward the foyer, wishing that the living room and sitting room lights were on so he could see if Peter had been lurking in either one of them.

Butch was about to flip on light when he heard Lily squeak. He spun around and saw Peter holding a nasty looking knife at Lily's throat. "Peter, you don't want to do this," Butch said as he took a step back toward the kitchen.

Peter pressed the knife against Lily's skin, causing a drop of blood to drip down her thin neck. "Don't move any closer, Butch. I didn't believe that you had been working with this witch, but now I know the truth."

"What truth is that Peter?" Butch asked, hoping to distract Peter as he inched closer.

"You were a part of the plan to send me to jail for a murder I didn't commit! I loved Colleen. I would never have hurt her!"

"Yes, except you slapped her around," Lily spat out. She winced as she felt the blade nick her neck.

"Peter, you have done enough harm already. If you actually do kill someone, you will be going back to prison for a long time. What you have done can be forgiven if you stop now."

Peter hung his head and sighed. "You're…you're right Butch."

Butch breathed softly but kept his eyes on the knife being held against Lily's threat.

Peter raised his head and looked menacingly at Butch. "Or not," he said as he threw Lily away from him, causing her head to slam into the wall and she crumpled to the floor.

"Now, it is just you and me, Butch," Peter said as he threw the knife into the dark living room and ran at Butch.

Butch stepped off to the right and stuck out his right foot. Peter, having gained momentum and was unable to stop, tripped over Butch's foot. Peter rolled and when he righted himself, he lunged at Butch. This time, Peter sent his fist into Butch's jaw and then threw several punches into Butch's gut.

Butch pushed Peter into the wall and slammed his fist into the side of Peter's face.

Peter shook his head to clear his eyes. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and dark. Before Butch could react, Peter jammed the Taser into Butch's chest.

Butch stumbled backward and fell to the floor, unable to move. He stared blankly at Peter as the electricity ran throughout his body.

"Now, Butch it is time for some payback," Peter said as he kneeled down next to Butch. Peter pulled back his arm and punched Butch in the face, knocking the former PI unconscious.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Long Shot

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Long Shot

Lily's eyes began to flutter as she struggled to drag herself out of the darkness. She tried to move her arms and then her legs but her limbs felt restricted. Her eyes shot open when she remembered what had happened at her house. She looked around and she remembered this room.

She struggled against the rope that had been expertly tied to restrain her but she wasn't about to give up. She was a smart and determined woman, she knew she would be able to find a way out of this, at least she hoped.

She watched as Peter dropped the unconscious Butch onto the floor. Peter looked in her direction and smiled when he noticed that she was awake. "Do you remember this house, Lily?"

Lily didn't respond as she watched Peter walk to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pulled her towards him, lifting her off of the ground. "I think you do, since you killed someone here. I know it was fifteen years ago, but you always good at remembering things."

Lily didn't answer and Peter let her go. She dropped to the floor with a thud causing her to cry out in pain that was muffled by her gag.

"As you know, we are in the living room, where you killed my lover. The loveseat was over there in front of that picture window and the two armchairs were across from it. Then the bookcase with all of her little romance novels was opposite of the window, so the afternoon light would shine on her collection."

Peter sighed as he pictured the furniture that had been there fifteen years ago instead of the empty room. "If I had more time, I would've brought in all of the furniture that used to be here, so I could get the scene just right. Well, the opportunity came for some vengeance, so I decided to take it."

Peter went over to a corner where he had set a large, black duffel bag and opened it up. As he searched through the bag, Lily struggled again with the ropes around her wrists. She looked at Butch, praying that he would wake up and stop Peter.

* * *

Walker returned to the office and quickly filled everyone in on what Captain Lewis had told him. While he had been talking, Kim had been half listening while she continued to work on the computer.

"Hey, I found something," Kim said as she ran over to the printer.

"What is it?" Trivette asked, hoping that they would find some sort of lead.

"I know where Winters has been staying since he got out of prison," Kim said as she pulled the piece of paper once the printer had finished. "He's been staying at the Four Clovers Motel."

"How do you know that, Kim?" Gage asked.

"He wrote a check. I decided to monitor all of his bank accounts to see if anything would lead to something and it did." Kim handed the list of charges to Walker, who then handed it to Trivette.

"He wanted us to find this charge, but why?" Gage asked, knowing that it was just too easy.

"Maybe he didn't want us to find it, but maybe he wanted Butch to," Trent said as worry entered his blue eyes.

"What are we going to do, Walker?" Carlos asked.

"We are going to go check out his motel," Walker said as he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He turned and headed toward the door with is team right behind team.

"Him being at that motel is a long shot," Gage mumbled so only Sydney could hear. She silently agreed with him but knew that it was their only lead.

Kim grabbed Carlos' arm as he walked by her. "Be careful."

Trent stopped before he stepped foot outside of the door and turned around. "We will Kim," Trent said giving Kim a reassuring nod of his head before he went out the door.

Kim nodded, her face still filled with worry. Carlos squeezed her shoulder and followed the Trent out the door. Kim stared at the floor praying that all of her friends would be all right.

* * *

The Rangers and the PIs made it to the Four Clovers Motel in record time. They quickly checked in with the motel manager and with a little prodding from Walker, he told them where to find Peter Winters.

"He's not here," Gage said as he looked through the windows. It was a small room and with the bathroom door wide open, he could tell that Peter Winters wasn't hiding anywhere.

"We need to go inside and see if we can find anything," Carlos suggested.

"We do not have time for that," Trivette said with a hint of exasperation in his tone. "We have to think who he is going after next and where he would go."

"Maybe he wants to harm his wife. She did testify against him at the trial," Sydney pointed out.

"Her house is only two blocks from here, maybe he chose this motel for that very reason," Trivette said.

"Colleen McBride's house is about a block and a half from here in the opposite direction of Mrs. Winters," Trent pointed out.

"All right, Sydney, Gage, and Carlos, I want you to check out Lily Winters house," Walker ordered as he headed back to his truck with his determined stride.

"What are you, Trivette and Trent going to do?" Carlos asked as he followed Sydney and Gage to Gage's car.

"We are going to Colleen McBride's house. I believe Winters has already made his move and if we are too late, two lives are in danger," Walker said as he got into his truck and started the engine, before Trent and Trivette had opened the passenger door.

* * *

Gage drove quickly to Mrs. Winters house and parked down the street instead of the driveway so Winters wouldn't have any warning of their arrival. Sydney and Gage took the front door, while Carlos signaled that he was going around back. They could tell that the kitchen light was on, but they still were not certain if anyone was in the house.

Sydney counted to three with her fingers and Gage knocked in the door. Sydney ran in with her gun and flashlight held level. She cleared the foyer and the dining room, while Gage did the sitting room and a small office. Carlos appeared and cleared the kitchen. Sydney and Gage headed upstairs to clear those rooms, while Carlos remained downstairs.

Sydney and Gage quickly returned, both shaking their heads as they holstered their weapons.

"There was a fight here," Carlos said indicating the hole in the wall and the chair that had been knocked over.

"Yeah, but we don't have any clues. We don't even know if Butch had ever been here," Gage said with a sigh as he placed his hands at his waist.

"Yes, we do," Sydney said as bent down and picked up something that was hiding within the shadows of the refrigerator.

She brought it out to show Carlos and Gage. It was a man's wallet and when Sydney opened it up, it had Butch's driver's license.

"We should meet up with Walker and the others," Carlos said as he took off through the house and headed toward the front door.

Sydney and Gage cast each other worried glances before they turned and followed Carlos. They all hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Peter went over to Butch when he heard the bartender beginning to stir. Once Butch opened his eyes, Peter stood over him with a dark smile. "Glad to see you're finally awake, McMann."

"Peter, let her go. This isn't the answer." Butch blinked his eyes, trying to clear his head but he knew that Lily was in the room, he could hear her struggling.

"Now, why would I do that? I've been giving Colleen's murder a lot of thought over the years." Peter laughed. "I've had a lot of time, didn't I?"

Butch was able to see everything without the blurry fringe and realized where Peter had brought him and Lily. There were in Colleen's house, in the room that she had been murdered. The one where Butch had found Peter with her body, covered in her blood and holding the gun that had killed her.

"I see that the hit on the head that I gave you didn't give you amnesia. I can tell that you recognize this room." Peter looked around again and his eyes stopped on a particular spot. The place where Colleen had been murdered, where Lily was now, tied up and struggling to break free in front of that picture window.

"I know Lily killed Colleen and set me up to take the fall, but I always wondered whether she used you or if you had been a part of it." Peter turned to look back at Butch who was glaring at Peter, but Butch remained silent.

Peter left Butch and walked over to Lily. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her roughly to her feet. Lily screamed but ended up almost choking on the gag that Peter had tightly tied around her mouth.

"Killing Lily isn't going to bring Colleen back!"

"I know that, McMann." Peter looked at Butch, his back to the dark window. "It will make me feel better, either way." Peter struck Lily across the face causing Butch to yell a few obscenities at the man.

Peter grabbed reached behind him and pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and pushed the end of it against Lily's cheek. "Remember this? It's not the same gun you used, Lily, but it is the same model. I find it fitting, don't you? I'm going to take the gag off now, because I want to hear you beg for your life and scream when I take it away." Peter removed the gag with the gun.

Lily stared at Peter, tears filling her eyes, but she would not beg for her life. She was too stubborn and proud to do so.

"No begging? Fine with me." Peter brought the gun to Lily's chest and was about to press the trigger when Walker came crashing through the picture window, knocking Peter and Lily to the floor. Walker quickly knocked the gun out of Peter's hand.

Trivette and Trent came into the living room from the hallway. Trivette grabbed Lily and pulled her away from the now fighting Walker and Peter.

"Butch, are you okay?" Trent asked concern evident on his face as he cut the ropes that held Butch.

Trivette, sensing what Butch was about to do, grabbed onto the bartender. "Let go of me, I still have a few rounds left." Butch struggled against Trivette and Trent, trying to get free so he could attack Peter.

Trent noticed that it was taking all of his and Trivette's strength just to keep Butch from falling to the ground. "I don't think so and besides, do you really want to interrupt Walker's fight?"

"It is my fight," Butch growled as he tried to pull away from them. Trivette and Trent grabbed onto Butch and held him back. They waited as Butch's breathing slowed as he calmed down and watched Walker fight.

Peter looked up at Walker and sneered. "You think I haven't heard about you, Ranger? A lot of guys in prison despise you."

"I'll take that as a compliment and an assurance that I've been doing my job," Walker said as Peter got to his feet and ran at Walker. Walker did a roundhouse kick, knocking Peter to the floor and unconscious.

A few moments later, Sydney, Gage and Carlos rushed into the house with their weapons drawn, just as Trent was untying the rope around Lily's legs. They noticed the unconscious, handcuffed Peter on the floor and Butch being held up by Trivette. As they holstered their weapons, Gage looked at Walker, "So, I see we were a little late, but you guys were right on time."

"We had better get Butch and Mrs. Winters to the hospital to be checked out, while Winters gets to return to a cell," Walker said.

Butch was about to protest, but Walker gave the bartender one of his trademark don't-argue looks. Butch nodded solemnly as he allowed Trivette to lead him out of the house.

Walker watched Trent lead Lily out of the house and he knew that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

guardianM3: Review to let me know your thoughts and give me any tips to improve.


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness is Hard

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Forgiveness is Hard

Kendra sat in her hospital bed, all of her thoughts focused on Hunter. Mainly on Hunter, there was a particular one about what Cassie was holding back from her. Kendra could tell that Cassie was acting strange around her, but she knew it didn't have to deal directly with Hunter.

"I want to see Hunter." Kendra looked at Cassie and Dr. O'Connell who cast each other glances.

"I thought you would want to see him, but you can only see him for a little while and then you have to return to your bed." Dr. O'Connell helped transfer Kendra to a wheelchair and have it so Kendra would remain on oxygen.

Cassie wheeled Kendra into Hunter's room where he lay upon the bed with tubes and machines all around him. She could see the bruises on his face and knew that his chest was heavily bandaged even with the blanket covering his chest.

Cassie placed a comforting hand on Kendra's shoulder before she silently left the room.

Kendra sat silently for several moments watching Hunter's chest rise and fall with the aid of one of the machines. It was strange to see him so pale and without any emotion on his face. Even when she had slept next to him, he always had some expression on his face, depending on the type of dream that he would be having at the time.

She shifted in the wheelchair and leaned toward Hunter raising her arm and gently grabbing his hand. She despised hospitals even though they were places of healing, most of the time anyway. She shook her head to dispel her mind of negative thoughts and brought forth positive ones toward the man lying before her.

"Hunter, it's me, Kendra. I know you had been worried about me but as you can tell, I'm awake now. I'm right by your side and now it is your turn to wake up." Kendra took a couple of breaths, allowing her lungs to breath in the air that was provided her by the nose tubes.

She turned her entire focus back onto her Hunter and ordered her body that it was going to remain that way. She wasn't given a specific amount of time in which she was visiting Hunter, but she knew she had to use the time to help him.

She continued to talk to him, letting him take in her voice and the words that she spoke. She began to feel a stirring in her stomach and gripped his hand a little tighter, somehow knowing that Hunter was returning. He was returning to her.

She watched as Hunter's eyes began to open until she could see the dazzling green that she hoped she would see again.

"Hi." Hunter's voice was weak but he gave Kendra a weak smile that was close to his dashing grin.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. Don't talk. You know I can read you well." Kendra gave Hunter a smile and squeezed his hand.

Cassie entered the room and looked at Hunter in shock. "Hunter, you're awake."

"Hi." Hunter looked wearily at Cassie finally realizing he was lying in a hospital bed and Kendra was sitting in a wheelchair.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Hazel." Cassie ran out of the room before Hunter or Kendra could say a word.

Hunter looked at Kendra his green eyes filled with pain and concern for her.

"I'm all right. I do need oxygen to breath a little, smoke inhalation, you know. I'm fine and I'm glad that you are awake. I knew if I came to see you, to talk to you, that you would wake up." Kendra gave Hunter her sly grin.

Dr. O'Connell walked into the room and smiled at Hunter. She was glad that Hunter was awake. "Hello, Mr. Prescott, I see that allowing Kendra to see you was the best medicine that could have been provided."

Hunter greeted Dr. O'Connell with a smile.

"I guess I should leave you in the Doctor's capable hands and head back to my own room." Kendra slowly stood up and leaned down to kiss Hunter on the cheek. She settled back down into her wheelchair with a blue fire in her eyes.

Cassie and Hazel had matching bewildered and suspicious looks on their faces, but they both silently decided that they had better just accept the gift given to them. Hazel began to check out Hunter, will Cassie wheeled Kendra out of the room.

Cassie brought Kendra back to her room and helped the nurse put Kendra back onto the bed. Silence filled the room as the nurse made some adjustments so Kendra would be comfortable. The nurse left after a few moments, leaving another few minutes of awkward silence.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're holding back or do I have to interrogate you?" Kendra's blue eyes burned into Cassie's hazel ones.

Cassie sighed, knowing it was better to tell Kendra since her friend would find some way to talk her into it anyway. Cassie sat down in the chair next to Kendra's bed and told Kendra all she knew about everything that had happened.

* * *

While Walker and Trivette took Peter and Lily to the station, Peter had regained consciousness during the ride there in the back of Walker's truck and Lily had gone to the station to give her statement. Gage and Sydney had gone to the hospital, where Alex had called from to let them know that Hunter was awake. Trent went with Butch to have him checked out by a doctor, while Carlos went to talk with Cassie and Kendra.

"Hey, Carlos, what happened? Is Butch okay?"

"It's a long story. How's Kendra?" Carlos looked at the door wondering if Kendra was awake or resting.

"She's resting. I have some good news. Hunter's awake."

"I heard. That's great news."

"Yeah, Lyle is with him now and Hunter's brother is with him too. Lyle was finally able to contact his parents since they went on their trip. His parents are going to be arriving tomorrow morning."

"When did he wake up?" Carlos asked since he hadn't been given any details and he was a man for details.

"When Kendra went to see him. I guess her talking to him helped bring him back." Cassie saw the amused look on Carlos' face and smiled knowing that she had felt the same way when it had happened.

"Where is everyone? Did you guys find Butch? What happened?" Cassie asked, realizing that Carlos hadn't told her anything yet and she needed to know.

"A lot happened."

"Are you going to tell me about it or are you just going to stand there?" Cassie regretted the snappiness in her tone, but she wasn't sure, if Carlos was dancing around the issue for a reason or if he just didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, Cass, it's been a long day or week. I haven't noticed how much time has gone by." Carlos side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know the feeling. With what's been happening to everyone, it does seem just like a long day." Cassie placed her hand gently onto Carlos cheek. "But we all are here together and we help pull one another through."

She felt the warmth of his skin on her hand and it remained there for a couple of minutes before she realized what she had done. She let her hand drop to her side, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You learned that from Kendra?" Carlos could still feel Cassie's hand on his cheek and he wished that she hadn't moved her hand away. He hoped that talking about something would help him to refocus.

Cassie smiled. "I learned that from you and everyone."

"Hey, are you going to come in and see me or are you two going to stand out there and dance around your feelings for each other for the rest of the night?" Kendra called from her room, causing Cassie and Carlos to both blush.

Carlos and Cassie walked into Kendra's room and were both met with a grin. Carlos shuffled his feet as Cassie went to stand on the other side of Kendra.

"So, Kendra, how are you feeling today?" Carlos asked.

"I'm feeling as dandy as a dandelion. I hear that the bad guy has been caught." Kendra eyes burned as she waited for Carlos to answer.

"I hear that Hunter's awake," Carlos said cheerfully as he tried to redirect Kendra's attention, but he knew that she wasn't that easily swayed when she wanted information.

"Carlos, do I have to make you blush even redder? Perhaps I could set up some dinner reservations for the two of you. See, I made you two blush even harder than before."

"All right. All right, I'll fill you in." Carlos said with his hands in the air.

"Great and then we can talk about you two going out. Setting some boundaries and stuff, but please, begin your tale."

Carlos began telling them what had occurred that night as well as filling them in as to why everything had been happening. As he spoke, he could see a blue fire rise in Kendra's eyes and he wondered who was going to get burned.

* * *

"Did you think I didn't know?" Kendra recalled everything that Cassie had filled her in about what she knew about the case. Then, she remembered everything that Carlos had told her.

"I'm sorry, Kendra." Butch looked at her wincing as he felt one of the many bruises as his face beginning to throb.

"Sorry? Butch, you not endangered only yourself, but also all of your friends. All of whom care about you and would risk their lives to protect you, but not be a bunch of targets for some guy trying to exact some revenge." Kendra took a deep breath to prevent herself from lashing out anymore than she just had. She just couldn't understand how he could have let his friends get hurt when he knew who had been hurting them.

"I know I've made so many mistakes and I should have let someone know, but you have to understand that it was my fight."

"When was it your fight? Was it when you found out it was someone from your past looking for a little retribution? Or was it when Kim was beaten? When Carlos almost killed when his car blew up? Or how about when I was in a fire, Lyle was beaten and Hunter had been shot?"

"I'm sorry about everything. I was being stubborn and-"

"-Stupid?"

"Yes, it was because I wasn't there to save Colleen McBride. I failed." Butch sighed as his eyes filled with tears.

"I understand, but, Butch, you can't continue to blame yourself for her death. I know that forgiveness is hard, especially when it comes to forgiving yourself."

Kendra hugged Butch and felt some of his tears on her shoulder. She knew what Colleen McBride's murder had done to him. It caused him to close down his private investigative office and open Uppercuts, losing his office manager and friend. It had taken time for Butch to reconnect with people again, kind of hard not too when he was a bartender but he did.

Kendra leaned back from the hug, put she held his arms so she could have him focused on what she was about to say. "I forgive you," Kendra said as she leaned forward and kissed Butch gently on the cheek so she wouldn't hurt the several layers of bruising that had already turned a dark purple.

"What?" Butch looked at Kendra with surprise.

"I kind of have too since your my friend and also my boss." Kendra gave Butch a grin as she let go of him.

Butch shook his head. "You're very strange Kendra Stone, but you are also a very good friend."

"Mentioning friends, I think you should go have a chat with Lyle." Kendra saw that Butch winced when she had mentioned his friend's name, but it could have been his bruised ribs.

Butch nodded knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to patch his friendship with Lyle but he knew that he didn't want to lose another friendship.

* * *

guardianM3: One more to go.


	16. Chapter 16: Karma

Disclaimer: The characters of, "Sons of Thunder" and "Walker Texas Ranger", are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of these two shows. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Karma

Butch paced in front of the secretary's desk while he waited to be called into Lyle's office. He didn't bother reading any of the magazines that were sorted alphabetically in the magazine rack or the landscape paintings on the walls. He was too focused on what he was going to say to Lyle when he went through that door to bother with anything else.

After a few more moments of pacing, the secretary spoke to Butch. When he didn't respond the third time she said he could go in, she stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. Butch jumped, causing the petite, dark-haired secretary to take a couple of steps back.

Butch gave the middle-aged women an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; did you say I could go in?"

"Yes," she replied with a shake of her head as she returned to her desk.

Butch walked by the woman's desk, opened the door and went into Lyle's office. As he was closing the door, he heard the woman muttering and he knew that she was complaining about him or possibly men in general.

"Have a seat, Butch. Sorry to kept you waiting." Lyle waved his hand indicating the two leather chairs before his desk. Butch sat down.

"I'm sorry, Lyle, about everything," Butch said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Lyle nodded and leaned forward. "I don't blame you, Butch. Well, honestly, a little blame is towards you, but I blame myself and Peter Winters."

Butch shook his head, not willing to let his friend take him off the grill, just yet. "I'm not certain if Lily killed Colleen, it seemed at the time she did, but know I'm not so sure. There isn't any evidence to suggest she did, it was just my gut feeling."

"Yes, I heard from Walker about some new information about Peter is coming to light, something that wasn't available fifteen years ago. Definitely something that Peter would never have told me, anyway."

Butch's head perked up. "What's that?"

"Peter's family has a history of mental illness. It was kept all hush-hush to maintain their image. So it is possible that he killed Colleen but he doesn't realize it."

"So, justice may or may not have been served regarding Colleen's killer."

"Well, sometimes justice doesn't get served, which is very unfortunate, but there is one thing I know that will right this wrong."

"And what is that?"

"Karma. If Lily did kill Colleen McBride, I know that she will receive cosmic justice."

A small smile appeared on Butch's lips. "They didn't teach you about karma in law school, did they?"

Lyle chuckled. "No, no. I've learned about it in the school called life."

Butch arched an eyebrow at his friend's comment.

Lyle chuckled again. "I know that is a bit of a cliché, but it is the truth."

Butch nodded and looked around the office before he spoke. "Perhaps you should have been a life coach instead of a lawyer."

"Nah, this was my calling. I've always enjoyed arguing." Lyle grinned, recalling his first day in court.

"Yeah, Hunter seems to enjoy following in your footsteps, in his own way, of course. By the way, I'm glad that Hunter is awake."

Lyle nodded, beaming with pride about his nephew. "Yes, it seems that Kendra spoke to him and he woke up. Doesn't surprise me, he loves her."

"I know she feels the same for him." Butch smiled, knowing that those two kids were perfect for each other.

Butch stood up, deciding that he had bothered his friend enough for one day and that he had to make up for what he had done. "How about I buy you a couple of beers?"

"First, you own your own establishment therefore you would technically not be buying me beer, and second, I would prefer some good old-fashioned whiskey."

Butch laughed. "Sure, come to Uppercuts tonight. I have a feeling that Kendra is going to be there." Butch turned toward the door.

"She's been released from the hospital," Lyle said with a questioning tone.

Butch turned and shrugged. "I don't know, but knowing Kendra, I'm sure she is going to be released today." Butch turned and left Lyle sitting at his desk with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

Carlos stepped off of the elevator and saw Cassie standing at a vending machine getting a soft drink. He waited a moment, allowing himself to study the way her hair bounced as she rose up from bending to get the can. Carlos walked up to Cassie with what he was going to say running through his head.

"Hey, Cassie." Carlos greeted, holding his dashing smile so she could see it.

Cassie turned and smiled at Carlos, revealing a dimple that he had never seen before. His heart stopped for a moment when her hazel eyes looked into his own dark eyes.

"Hey, Carlos, are you here to find out if Doc is going to release Kendra?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling that she would try to get released as soon as possible. Of course, she would probably make Hunter stay here awhile to make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself or anything."

Cassie laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like our Kendra."

Her laughter sounded perfect to his ears, but he forced himself to remain focused on his mission. "Hey, Cassie, before we go see Hunter and Kendra, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, Carlos, what is it?" Cassie asked as she opened the can and took a sip.

"I was wondering, if you're free, if you would like to go for a cup of coffee sometime," Carlos said quickly, hoping that he hadn't mumbled the question, since blood was pumping in his ears.

Cassie's eyebrow rose noting that Carlos had put his hands in his pockets and was trying to maintain eye contact with her. "Carlos, I think we are beyond the coffee stage. How about we go out for a dinner and a movie?"

Carlos grinned as he felt his entire body relax. "How about tonight?"

"I'm free, if you are."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great. Let's go and see if Kendra has gotten herself released from the hospital yet."

Carlos laughed as he walked beside Cassie heading to Hunter's new room. He was still grinning when they entered. Hunter and Kendra were the only one's there and they wondered why Carlos was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Cassie left about five minutes before when Trent entered the room. "Hey, how are you two doing today?"

"Great. I should be able to get out of the hospital today," Kendra said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah, that is what you think. Hey, where is Cassie? I thought she was going to be here," Trent asked, noticing something cross Carlos' face. He wasn't sure, but he thought it looked as though Carlos might have a crush on Cassie.

"She was here, but she had to go. I'm sure she'll show up at Uppercuts and you guys will talk about Hunter and me," Kendra said as she shifted in her chair, since she had become a little stiff sitting by Hunter's bedside for the last couple of hours.

"Wow, you think all we do is talk about you two? Please, give us some credit. We usually talk about football when you're not around." Carlos smirked when Kendra shot him an angry look that he knew was playful.

Trent shook his head and turned his attention to Hunter who had been quiet. "How are you feeling, Hunter?"

"Pretty good. There was a really cute nurse…" Hunter paused, looked off to the side and whistled innocently when Kendra retracted her glare from Carlos to Hunter.

"Really? I have a way to take your mind off of that nurse." Kendra said as she stood up and leaned down to kiss Hunter gently on his lips. She pulled back and sat back in the chair, amused at the look on Hunter's face as well as Trent and Carlos' faces.

"So, Hunter, since you are kinda going to be hold up in the hospital for a while, do you mind if I borrow your car? You know, since mine was in an explosion." Carlos mimicked an explosion with his hands.

Hunter raised an eyebrow and studied Carlos for a moment. "Why don't you ask Kendra to borrow her car?

Carlos shook his head and laughed. "One, she won't allow anyone to drive her car and two, your car is way better."

Trent laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "So, you want to be Viperman, again, huh Carlos."

Kendra gave Trent a confused look and he explained, "He was undercover once and he had a Dodge Viper and he really liked driving it."

"Hey, who wouldn't?" Carlos said with a grin as Kendra rolled her eyes.

Hunter cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, Carlos, I lent it to my brother while he is in town."

"Oh." Carlos' face hung in disappointment but then it became a grin. "So, Kendra, can I use your car?"

Kendra shot Carlos a dark look before a smile spread across her face. "I suppose."

Carlos' brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Why would you let me drive your car?"

"So, now you don't want to drive my car? Is my car not good enough for you, Mr. Sandoval?" Kendra crossed her arms and stared him down.

Carlos held out his hands defensively. "No, I just find it rather suspicious that you are going to let me drive your car."

Kendra smiled coyly. "Well, you do need a car, since you are taking Cassie out on a date."

Carlos blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment by faking a cough and using his hands to cover his face.

Trent and Hunter looked at Carlos with raised eyebrows. "You have a date with Cassie?" Trent asked.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Yes, I do."

"Well, you can get my car keys from Kim. She has a spare since my other keys went in the fire."

"Right, thanks. I have to go now. Take care you two." Carlos headed to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned around when Kendra called his name.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Sandoval. I've got ears and eyes all around this town. Just because I haven't been here as long as you doesn't mean I don't have my own sources."

"Right. Uh, just one question, how did you know Cassie and I had a date? I was here the entire time she was and you guys didn't whisper to each other or anything."

"Why would I divulge my mysterious ways of getting information? It would take the fun out of seeing the surprised looks on your face if I told you." Kendra said as she tilted her head to the side. "Wear that navy blue shirt you have. It looks good on you."

Carlos nodded and stepped out of the room. Trent and Hunter looked at Kendra with surprised looks on their faces. "Don't think for a millisecond that I'm going to tell you two anything either. Besides, I have some good news. Dr. O'Connell is going to release me today."

"How do you know that? You've been here for the last couple of hours and…" Trent stopped when Dr. O'Connell popped into the room and interrupted him.

"Kendra, I'm going to be releasing you today, so whenever you want to, go to the nurse's desk and sign the forms." Dr. O'Connell looked at Hunter and Trent who had shock on their faces. "Are you two doing okay?"

Hunter and Trent nodded, forcing the shock on their faces to turn into smiles. Dr. O'Connell looked from the two men to a grinning Kendra and shook her head. She said goodbye and left, continuing to shake her head as she walked down the hall to check on her next patient. About two doors from her patient's room she started to laugh and had to wait several minutes before she could enter the room.

* * *

guardianM3: Finally, this volume is done! I was trying for a light, funny ending so I hope it wasn't boring or lame, but that is what reviewing is for to let me know. (In a nice way.) I know this chapter was full of dialogue, but I've given plenty of action in this story, didn't I? Thanks for all of the reviews and the continuous support. I'll begin posting the next volume in a couple of weeks.


End file.
